Harry Potter and A Twisted Candle
by relena55
Summary: *chapter 12* Hermione is moving, Ginny realizes Harry holds no affection for her, Malfoy begins to fall for a muggle & in all of this a new mystery arrives at Hogwarts 5th year & it's out to kill Harry & Mafloy! H/G, R/HE, M/OC
1. It Begins

A Twisted Candle  
  
A.N.- this story is a team story. I am doing this story with my friend Willow89. Enjoy and we love reviews so send us lots of reviews. Please take note that I use all the flames that are sent to me to help heat the homeless. Enjoy!  
  
She felt a chill as she slept peacefully. Fluttering her sweet green eyes open she sat up gently. Blonde hair poured across her shoulders and down to her elbows. It was a bit messed up from her slumber. She brushed her head lightly and moved a strand of hair that idly strayed into her face from her widow's peak. She heard loud voices from down stairs. She softly turned on her lamp beside her bed. She walked to the door of her room and turned the cold knob. She tiptoed out of the room and closed her door silently. On her white door, in green imprint was a name, 'Candle'. The young 15-year-old girl tiptoed to the top of her stairs. The voices were shouting louder. She tiptoed down the steps softly and down to the spot where the end of the wall met with the stairs a fourth of the way down. She peaked around the corner of the wall to see. She saw her parents. Her beautiful mother wore a face of fear and concern. The neat blonde hair in a tight bun and a blue dress to match her ocean blue eyes. Next to her mother was her father. He looked furious but deep down the girl saw there was fear in his green eyes. His usually neat short brown hair was rough and restless. Her father shouted even louder toward a stranger. The man wore a hood and was floating weakly in the air! Curiously, the girl looked closer to the figure. Next to the stranger was another man. Slowly the hooded figure turned to this person. "Come, Wormtail, we know where we are not wanted." The hooded figure said in an evil and eerie voice. As if sensing her, the hooded figure slowly turned his head upwards. The girl gasped and hid behind the wall and felt an eternal fear consume her. As if she were being drown in a nightmare. On the other side of the wall, her father's eyes darted to where the hooded was looking. As if sensing what were behind it, he cleared his throat. "You were leaving, were you not?" her father said sternly but worry was detected in his voice. He swallowed a lump in his throat. The hooded figure turned and nodded. He walked toward the door followed by his servant. "But one more thing." The hooded figure said turning. He pulled out what appeared to be a wand and the next thing the girl saw was a green flash of light. The girl looked to where her parents had stood but now they were on the floor. The color on their face was a deadly pale. It hit her like a bullet, they were dead! She screamed and fell back. The hooded figure looked up and she scrambled up her stairs. She ran to the first place she could think of, her room. She heard footsteps on her tail. She turned around and there stood Wormtail with a malicious smirk on his face. She unlocked her window and thrust it upward. Suddenly Wormtail launched forward at her. She held her fist together and slammed them against his face as she charged at her. He fell to the floor. She got ready to make her escape through her window but a force held her back. She looked and saw Wormtail gripping her foot tightly. Angrily she kicked him in the face and he fell back once again. She thrust her body forward onto the tree next to her window. She held onto the branches and felt her hands slipping. She looked down to what would probably end in a broken leg and that would trouble her escape. "Going to drop three stories down?" a voice said from her window. She looked over at Wormtail annoyed. Swinging her body with balance and flipped up onto the branch with the skill of a gymnast. She then crawled her way down the tree. She landed on the ground safely and looked up to her window. As she expected Wormtail had disappeared from her window no doubt coming after her. She broke into a fast run down the street but memories of her dead parents filled her mind and hot tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Harry jolted up from his bed covered in sweat. He looked around at his surroundings and gave a sigh of relief. "It was only a dream." He muttered sleepily. Suddenly a sharp pain hit Harry. He gave a cry and his hand flew to his forehead and pressed against it to desperately stop the pain. Slowly he got up and went to his godfather's room, Sirius Black. Strangely, his godfather was not in bed. Harry looked at the clock by his godfather's bed. It read 1:49. Harry walked down stairs and looked around for Sirius. But he was nowhere to be found even though the lights were on. Harry looked into the living room and saw different colors on the curtains for the window. Harry peaked through the curtain and saw the flashing lights of police cars parked in front of a house on Harry's street. Harry left his house and walked to the scene. "There you are! Thought you'd never wake up in this mess." Said a familiar voice from behind him. Harry turned and saw Sirius. "What happened?" Harry asked. "It's a crime scene. Two people were found dead in their home. Their daughter witnessed the murder, ran down to a gas station, and called the police." Sirius explained. "Who lives here?" Harry asked. "I don't know them to well. But you've seen their daughter. She takes a walk everyday. I believe she waved at you through the window and you always waved back blushing." Sirius said with a grin. Harry blushed. "But now is not the time to think of happy moments. She needs a place to stay. I offered and she has accepted. But the police have a few questions to ask her." Sirius said grimly. Harry looked onto the footsteps of the house and saw the girl wrapped in a blanket. She looked frightened, restless, shocked, and sad. She had a tear-stained face. She looked up at Harry. "Her name is Candle." Sirius whispered from behind him. 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

A Twisted Candle chapter Two  
  
The wind blew at Harry as he walked over to Candle. She looked up at him, her expression hardly readable. "Th-thank you, for letting me s- stay with you. I-it's awfully k-kind." Candle choked out. "It's all right. I-we don't mind. I mean, it'll be different, but a good kind of different." He stuttered, blushing. He hoped that the cold covered it up. 'I wonder who would attack her family' He thought, not catching the thankful look on Candle's face. There was a dead silence. "Are you okay?" Harry asked softly. Candle gently stood up from where she sat on the steps and wrapped the blanket around herself tighter. She followed Harry and Sirius.  
  
Candle sat on the couch. She couldn't explain it but with Harry she felt safe. This was not a crush though. He seemed like a really good friend that she had known all her life. He kept blushing probably because she was a girl and he didn't know how to react to this kind of situation. She looked outside the window as the police left her house but kept the area restricted. She glanced over at Harry and Sirius. Then she noticed that Harry was still wearing his pajamas. What made it especially cute was the teddy bear design on the pajamas. Suddenly she started to giggle and laid down on the couch laughing. Harry and Sirius looked over at her with concern as if she had gone insane. "Nice pajamas." She managed to choke out through her laughter. But even the fact she was laughing surprised herself considering her parents just died. She even began to feel she was going insane especially since her laughter abruptly turned to tears. "I couldn't tell them." She kept repeating as she cried. Harry and Sirius grew quite and looked at her with pity. "They were dead on the floor. They looked almost like they were asleep! No blood or anything! But I knew! I knew they were dead!" she cried harder. "They tried to kill me too. I screamed when he killed them. I don't understand how they died! He was floating and had on a hood and he just brought out a stick like a play wand and a green light flashed and then they were dead!" she fell off the couch and onto the ground crying harder. Sirius suddenly looked up at her. "A hooded figure with a wand?" he whispered to himself. "You said 'they' tried to kill you, was 'he' alone?" Sirius asked. She shook her head as she laid on the ground. "Another person was with him. He called him Wormtail." She barely got out. "But I couldn't tell the police. They won't believe me! What am I to tell them? A maniac who floats killed my parents with a toy?!" she practically screamed. Sirius looked over at Harry. "My scar hurt when I woke up." Harry whispered and Sirius grew pale. "We should go to sleep for now. Candle especially needs some rest. The police will most likely pay us another visit to ask us questions like if we heard anything and to see if they can get more information from Candle. Harry, Candle will sleep in your room tonight. You may take my bed as I will take the couch." Sirius ordered. "Harry?" Sirius asked in a low whisper. "Hmm?" "Your room is clean, yes?"  
  
Harry peaked around the corner and into the kitchen. Sirius had gone grocery shopping and Candle was taking a nap. She still wouldn't tell the police anything. Harry turned to happier things to look forward to. Like how he was returning to Hogwarts in a week. Harry slowly looked around and grinned. Though it was forbidden to use magic outside of Hogwarts Harry didn't get in trouble when he uh....blew up his aunt to the size of a balloon. Harry brought out is wand from behind his back and aimed it at the refrigerator. He did this every once in a while just for fun and hadn't received a warning from Hogwarts yet. It was hard pretending to be normal everyday and not use magic at least every once in a while! The refrigerator door opened by itself as if it had life. Harry pointed and brought out the bottle milk and poured it into a glass on the table. "What's Hogwarts?" a voice asked from behind Harry. Immediately the bottle of milk fell to the ground and shattered. Harry looked stunned. "What's Hogwarts?" she asked again. "How do you know about Hogwarts?" Harry asked grimly. Candle handed him a piece of paper. "An owl dropped it off. Quite interesting." She commented. Harry swallowed hard. "It's a school I go to. We train animals to do things." Harry said quickly. "Do you also use a wand and pour milk that way too?" she asked innocently. "It was a magic trick. I am practicing!" Harry spit out. "You protest too much." She said. "You know, four nights ago, when my parents were....killed, the man had a wand as well." She said coldly. "Tell me what you know! You and your godfather know something about what happened to my parents and you're going to tell me!" she screamed. Harry looked shocked. "My parents were killed in front of my own eyes, I have a right to know what happened. Why were they killed?" she whispered in a deadly tone. "I-I don't know." Harry said. "I wonder what your godfather and the police would think if I told them you use magic. Real magic." She whispered. "Actually, they would assume you had gone insane." Harry countered. "I have a right to know!" she yelled. Before Harry could reply, Sirius walked in and laid groceries on the table. "Tell me." she said looking at Sirius with pleading eyes. Sirius sighed. "She has a right to know, Harry. Maybe if we tell her we can find out more about Voldemort and what is happening." Sirius said. Sirius led Candle to the living room and told her everything.  
  
"We go to platform nine and three quarters." Sirius said. "I still can't believe you waited until last night to tell me you were my new Dark Arts teacher!" Harry muttered. "It slipped my mind." Sirius defended. "Nine and three quarters? That's silly! There are only whole numbers!" Candle scolded. "Righto!" Sirius said ignoring her comment. They walked on for a while and stopped. "What are we stopping for?" Candle asked looking around where nothing but a wall. "We need to get to our train." Candle said in her usual British accent. "Alright, Harry. You go first." Sirius said. "Go where?" Candle asked. Harry charged forward toward the wall with the cart of luggage she had. Her eyes widened as he went through the wall. "Your turn!" Sirius said. She gulped and ran forward with her cart and instead of going through the wall, she hit it. Her eyes widened. The cart knocked the breath out of her and she fell over. "Well, that was interesting." Sirius said helping her up. "How about you sit on the cart of luggage and I'll run us through?" Sirius said. She nodded dizzily. Sirius helped onto the cart and ran through flawlessly. Harry turned around happily. "Well who do we have here?!" Sirius said laughing happily. Next to Harry was a girl of brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in the same uniform as Harry. And to the right of Harry stood a young boy with fiery red hair and green eyes. "Candle, this is Hermione and Ron." Harry said. The two smiled and shook hands with Candle. Suddenly a young girl with fiery red hair and green eyes came up from behind Ron. Her face was red for some reason. "Oh, and this is my sister, Ginny." Ron said annoyed. She shot him an annoyed glance. Then suddenly two boys that also had red hair and green eyes popped out. They appeared to be twins. "This is Fred and this is George." Ron added with amusement. "No, I'm George and this is Fred!" one of them complained. "Ignore them. They are immature." Said another voice. "And this is another older brother, Percy." Ron said with disgust and annoyance. Candle smiled. Suddenly the train made a sound that alerted them it was about to leave. "Better hurry!" Sirius exclaimed rushing with luggage to the train.  
  
Candle was looking out the window, when the door to her compartment opened and Harry poked his head into the doorway. "Hello there. Enjoying the ride?" he asked, hopefully. Her answer was a cold, distant silence. He sighed, saying, "No, no I guess not. Well, I hope you can cheer up because we are about to eat!" But before he got out the door, he heard Candle say, "How can you do that? How can you act as if everything's hunky-dory?" she whispered. When he didn't answer, she went on. "Because, you know, everything isn't alright. And everything won't be alright for a long, long time. Not until I do some thinking first and then, Potter, you can ask me, 'Enjoying the ride?' But until then, don't be expecting anything pleasant, got it?" Harry just nodded. That was all he could do. When he slipped out the door, he nearly collided with someone standing right outside the compartment. He immediately recognized the figure as Malfoy. Malfoy pushed him away in disgust, saying, "Your 'friend' sure has an attitude, Potter. Maybe I could get to know this kid, since she obviously doesn't like you very much." He said, snickering. Harry frowned. "Thought you didn't like mixing with 'muggles'?" he retorted. "A muggle? What is it with you and befriending them? You are a pureblooded sorcerer, Potter. You could do so much more. Like me." Malfoy said proudly. Harry got angry at the thought of Malfoy referring to Hermione. "So much more? Like trying to act grown-up?" Harry asked. Malfoy sneered and pushed past Harry. Candle exited her compartment and bumped into Malfoy. "Watch where you're going, muggle!" he yelled. She looked confused. For a moment she caught a glint in his eyes. Anger and jealous, yes, but something more. Something else was there. "What're you staring at?!" Malfoy spat. He walked off giving one weird glance back at her. Candle turned to Harry. "What's a muggle?" she asked softly. Harry was quiet. "I was called a 'muggle'. I expect to know what it is!" she said giving an exasperated sigh. "It's a mean word for human." Harry replied. "Who was he?" she questioned. "His name's Draco Malfoy. But we call him Malfoy. He belongs to the Slytherin house. He's nothing but a bully! Don't let him get to you." Harry said. But Candle didn't feel even one bit affected by Malfoy's treatment to her. "What do you mean by house?" Candle asked confused. "Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It is divided into four houses. Usually the brave type go to Gryffindor, the clever type to Ravenclaw, the hardworking type to Hufflepuff, and the power-hungry to Slytherin." Harry explained. "I think something's wrong with that hat though." Said Ron coming by, his hands full of food. "I mean really, Neville is in Gryffindor and well....he isn't too brave. And Fred and George aren't in Ravenclaw and they certainly qualify for clever." Ron said. Candle looked confused. " Want some honeycakes?" Ron asked, his voice muffled from his mouth full of food. As he spoke some of the honeycakes ended up on Candle's face and she wiped it away in disgust. 


	3. Start of the New School Year

A Twisted Candle chapter Three  
Harry got off the Hogwarts express and followed the other students into the school. "I am NOT here to learn magic, remember! So what excuse do I give them for coming to this school?" Candle hissed to Harry. "Whatever you do, don't say you're muggle. You're visiting from a different school because you're considering transferring to Hogwarts. That's your excuse." Harry said. "How long will that work? I won't be visiting for an entire year, will I? Visitors probably only stay a week or something like that." Candle complained. "We'll think of something!" Harry whispered urgently. "Meanwhile, you have to try the 'hat'." Harry said. "And straighten you're robe! We're only lucky they let you in so quickly without warning. My godfather got you in after asking them to let you in on such short notice." Harry hissed. Candle threw him an annoyed look. "Rosenburg, Candle!" a voice called. Candle felt confused and Harry roughly pushed her forward. There she stood in front of a four-legged stool and a hat that seemed to be talking. "Hurry up now!" said the hat. Candle looked shocked. "W-What do I do?" Candle stuttered. Professor McGonagall gave her a confused look. "Well try me on of course!" exclaimed the hat. Candle stumbled forward and sat comfortably on the stool. The hat was placed gently on her head. There was a deafening silence.  
  
'Alright, first question.' A voice in Candle's head rang and she almost fell off the stool in surprise. She was overcome with a strange feeling. 'Hmm?' she asked the voice.  
  
'Now, no lying because I can tell when you are lying, I'm not stupid. I just want to hear it from your mouth, er, head. Which spell would you cast upon yourself? Is it:  
the ability to fly  
invisibility  
  
transfiguration  
  
ultimate power  
  
'Excuse me?' 'Which one?' 'Er...I guess the ability to fly.' 'Next question, Which one would you take for a pet? Is it:  
  
an eagle  
  
a lion  
  
a snake  
  
a badger  
  
'A snake! They're so slimy and-' 'Next question! What would you use to fly? Is it:  
  
a broom  
  
a magic carpet  
  
a hippogriff  
  
a dragon  
  
' A dragon? Or magic carpet? A dragon I suppose.' 'What type of environment do you enjoy? Is it:  
  
land  
  
water  
  
air  
  
space  
  
' Ooo, I like water with it's beauty and I like space with all it's glorious stars! I like water!'  
"Hmm." "Slyther-no-! Gryffindor!" yelled the hat. A wave of relief went over Malfoy when he heard she wasn't joining their house. Candle smiled and ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Harry and Hermione. The table clapped loudly. Candle caught a glimpse of Malfoy at his table. He appeared to be flirting with a girl. "Pansy." Muttered Hermione. Candle felt an unfamiliar feeling wash over her. But the weird thing was, she found herself smirking. Just then, Malfoy caught her looking their way, and made an ugly face. Candle felt the unfamiliar feeling turn into fury. 'How dare he mock me! I will not stand for that. After all, it is a free world, and I can look at anyone I please!' But Professor Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Everyone, quiet down now. We have some things to announce! First, this spring we shall have another ball. You all remember the Yule Ball from last year, some of you. This ball is a costume ball and is in celebration of Hogwarts 300th Anniversary!" There was a roar of applause and then Dumbledore signaled for silence and continued on. "Also, the ball will not be held at Hogwarts, but during a school field trip to take place this year. All students who are fourth years or older are eligible to go on the school field trip this winter but may invite one younger student with them, to Palace Rosier." There were loud screams and people looked shocked. Harry and Candle, both confused, looked over at Ron and Hermione. Ron was shocked at first and suddenly a dreamy smile came on his face. Hermione on the other hand, had just fainted. "Third, there will be a muggle school play, Sleeping Beauty, premiering on Valentines Day. Auditions are to be held in October." People made no applause but they were not displeased. They were just confused. "Sleeping what?" Ron asked like the idea was from mars. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Sleeping Beauty! Honestly, Ron! You really need to take Muggle Studies!" Hermione said. "Lastly, I would like to introduce you to your new Dark Arts teacher!" Dumbledore announced with a smile playing to his lips. Everyone looked gloomy. Every teacher they ever had for Dark Arts left. "Wonder how long this one'll last." Whispered a Gryffindor to another student she sat with. "Everyone, please welcome Sirius Black!" everyone turned to the ex- criminal in shock and then started an applause. As usual Professor Snape was looking fowl, he had always wanted the Dark Arts job and to make it worse one of his old school enemies, the one who almost got him killed, had stole his job! "So let us enjoy the marvelous feast we have before of us!" And with that, he sat back down and started talking to the other teachers. The students immediately dug in! The rest of the night was a bit of a blur, until Candle suddenly remembered why she was there. She moved to meet Harry, when the staircase that she was on moved! Candle was so scared that she just held onto the railing for dear life. She was extremely shaky afterwards, and just followed the rest of the new students to their dormitories, without saying a word to anyone.  
  
Candle couldn't sleep that night. She sat at the window, looking out into the starry night, until she heard a noise outside in the hall. She crept stealthily past the rest of the beds and slid past the slightly open doorway. Candle looked to see what it was she'd heard, but there was nothing to be seen. Shaken and wary, Candle quietly got into bed, for feeling cold suddenly. She went to sleep, unaware of a figure standing just outside the window, looking in on her. In her sleep, Candle could see her parents running toward her, smiles on their faces. Candle ran to them, calling out their names. But then a tall figure, in a black robe, blocked her path. The figure wasn't facing Candle, but her parents. Candle looked at her parents, the smiles on their faces gone. She felt sick to her stomach, and tried to call out to them, but she couldn't speak. Then all she could see was a green light, and she knew they were dead! Candle started crying and then she heard laughing. The next thing she saw was a green light, only pointing in her direction. Candle woke up screaming and crying. Hermione was at her side, looking very worried, "Are you all right?! No, of course you aren't! Oh, what's the matter, Candle?!" She said shakily. But Candle wasn't listening. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, or even breathe. Then, without warning, everything went black, and Candle felt very cold.  
  
Harry hurried to the hospital wing. He was thinking about how this could've happened to Candle, and why, when he ran straight into Malfoy. "Whoa! Watch it, Potter! Where are you off to in such a hurry? Going to see your new mugblood girlfriend?" he sniggered. Harry just wanted to zap that smirk off Malfoy's face, but he had more important things to think about than stooping to Malfoy's level. But just before he got to the hospital entrance, he heard Malfoy yelp in surprise as an owl dropped a note into his hands. Malfoy read the note, and gave another yelp, though this one was a little higher. Harry would have thought it funny, if he hadn't had a very bad feeling in his gut. 'Why should I help him? It's probably nothing.' Harry thought, and continued on his way to Candle's bedside.  
  
Two weeks passed, and Candle was back on track and in the library. The second day she was back, she spotted Malfoy sitting at a desk, reading intently. Candle decided that it was now or never. She strolled quietly and tentatively to where he was, and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. To her extreme surprise, he jumped about a foot high, yelling, "Gaaah!" He then recovered, and that lazy, but haughty look resumed his features. He stood straighter and looked her over, with as much hate and disgust as if smelling something foul. "What? Are you 'following' me now? Go somewhere you're wanted, you dirty muggle!" Malfoy moved to go away, but something tugged at Candle's mind, and she blocked his way. Malfoy sneered, "NOW what? I thought I told-." But Candle interrupted him. "Tell me something, 'Draco'. That is your first name, isn't?" not letting him answer, laughing, she continued in a rush, "Why is it that you don't like me? Is it because I'm friends with Harry and the others? Or is this the way you greet all the people who you feel are competition?" she raised an eyebrow, waiting. Malfoy cackled at that, "Competition? You? Hah! That's a laugh. I bet the only thing you can do to hurt me is slap me! And I'd still crush you like the pathetic muggle you are if you did so! So why don't you just get out of my way." He then roughly pushed past Candle, nearly knocking her into a close shelf. Candle had half the mind to turn right around and punch Malfoy, but then she remembered the magic thing. That he could protect himself better than any bully she'd ever come up against before in her 'muggle' life. Feeling shy, and very small and alone, Candle slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. But she had no idea that Malfoy had turned around, and was watching her, as she went through the doorway.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the clock. It was nine-thirty in the morning and Candle was late! "There's not enough room left for her to sit with us!' Hermione whispered to them. They looked at the door and saw no sign of Candle still. After another five minutes, suddenly the door swung open and Candle fell in. Her books and papers were scattered on the floor. She panted in exhaustion and looked very, er....rushed. "How nice of you to join us, miss....Rosenburg. Since this is your first day here and you have transferred from another school I will let you off this time. But you are expected to arrive on time like the other students. Now, will you please take the empty seat next to Mr. Wood." Professor McGonagall instructed coldly. Blushing with embarrassment, Candle stumbled over to her seat. She turned to the boy next to her and smiled. "My name's Candle. What's yours?" she asked. Oliver Wood blushed madly and managed to stutter out his name. Candle smiled warmly and then turned back to the lesson. "As I was saying...." Professor McGonagall continued. The rest of the lesson was interesting. For some reason Professor Dumbledore had asked Professor McGonagall to teach them how to transform into an animal. Though it seemed unwise as many students could get away with things like roaming on school grounds at night like James Potter and his friends once had. After Transfiguration, Candle walked to her first History of Magic class. Candle found the class very exciting since she knew nothing of magic and it was like being told a fairytale.  
  
With gloom in the air Candle knew her next class was obviously not going to go well. "What's bad about this class?" Candle asked sitting down. But before Harry, Ron, or Hermione could answer the bell rang and the fowl looking man from the other night entered. "Professor Snape." Muttered Ron. Snape threw Candle an annoyed look. "A new student from another school?" he said in disgust. "Welcome to Potions...." Snape said to the class but his eyes were mercilessly upon Candle. "Tell me, what would I have if I mixed dragon blood with Phoenix blood?' he asked. Hermione raised her hand earnestly but Snape smirked. "Miss Rosenburg." He called upon her, even though she hadn't raised her hand. "Dynamic-" "I did not ask for your help Miss Granger!" Snape snapped at Hermione who blushed with embarrassment. Candle flinched, thinking 'Hey! What gives him the right to yell at her when she knew the answer? Ohhh...!' Professor Snape asked her again, "Miss Rosenburg, what would I have if I mixed-" But Candle said, rather hotly, "I believe that 'Hermione' has the proper answer, 'and' she had her hand up when I obviously did not. I've also heard that you seem to be bias toward the Slytherin house, and the last time I checked, 'Professor', that isn't permitted." She added, staring at Professor Snape, a slight mischievous sparkle in her big, green eyes. For a minute, the class seemed to be holding their breath. Then Professor Snape sneered, "Detention!" But before he turned around, Candle proposed, "I'm not going to detention." Professor Snape whirled around, grinding his teeth, "Care to repeat that, 'Miss' Rosenburg?" This time, Candle stood up, her chair screeching as it was pushed back, "I said, 'I'm not going to detention." Professor Snape's eyes bore into Candle like lightning bolts, as he said, "Since you don't care much for detention, Rosenburg, then maybe 'this' will satisfy you. Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Everyone gasped, giving furious looks at Candle, who calmly, and rather annoyingly said, "If you haven't noticed, it is no use taking away those points because I can 'easily' earn them back, if not 'twice' that much." She rolled her eyes for emphasis.  
  
Malfoy spread out three pieces of scrunched up paper on the library table. Usually he would be at lunch with Crabbe and Goyle. But lately....Malfoy looked down at the three pieces of paper each having a message on it....written in blood! "You're next!" "I will kill you!" "There's no escape!" Malfoy couldn't even look at the notes! He went pale. Despite what even Potter thought, Malfoy's parents were not Death Eaters. Suddenly the seat next to him pulled back a little and someone sat down. "What do YOU want?" Malfoy hissed. "I can sit in a library can't I?!" Candle said. Malfoy didn't reply. "What are you doing?" she asked. Malfoy immediately snatched up the notes. "Nothing!" he spat. But her reaction was not what he would expect when she just smiled. "Your trying to research criminals wanted for murders of purebloods." She said. Malfoy was shocked. "How did you know?! Are you sending me these messages?!" he spat. "I've been watching you everyday. Quite unusual for a Slytherin to be alone." Candle defended herself mildly. Malfoy swallowed hard. He was being overcome with a strange sensation! He actually wanted to treat this girl NICELY! "Be gone, Muggle!" he shouted angrily. "Leave me in peace! My business is none of your concern!" he added in disgust. Candle merely smiled gently and stood up. She turned to walk away. "Wait." Malfoy heard her whisper. Before he could ask she made eye contact with him and set a book down in front of him. He looked at the book, which was titled 'Fair Play and Criminals'. Candle turned and left a very confused Malfoy behind. Slowly, he opened the book. He then looked back at her retreating figure and just stared.  
  
"Get ready for Care of Magical Creatures!" Ron said sarcastically. Harry stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry but my schedule says I have Elementology." Candle said in confusion. "Me too!" Ginny said appearing out of nowhere. "I was afraid I was the ONLY Gryffindor going!" Ginny said in relief. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked shocked. "You're...not....going with....us...." Hermione said remorsefully as she swallowed the information. Candle looked disappointed. "I guess so." She muttered. Ron grabbed her schedule. "Unlucky! You get the Slytherins for this class as well! Have fun you two!" Ron said patting her on the shoulder. Candle walked into her classroom. Candle looked around and to her 'joy' saw Malfoy. She looked around the full classroom, and saw that there were two seats on either side of Malfoy. Candle groaned inwardly and slowly walked over to Malfoy, who was sitting alone. "This is a surprise. Why are you by yourself?" Candle asked. Malfoy glared at her. "Because my friend's got sick." He snorted. Candle sat down next to him and in the next moment Pansy sat down on his other side. The girl immediately began flirting with Malfoy and once again Candle felt that unfamiliar feeling wash over her. The day continued on with Defense against Dark Arts again with Slytherin. It was quite a fun class especially with Sirius teaching. After that came Herbology with Hufflepuff. And the days continued on in this order. 


	4. Murder Mystery!

A Twisted Candle chapter Four Hermione ran towards Candle, Ron, and Harry. "Are you three trying out for the school play?" (A.N.- This chapter may appear as a RUN-ON on fanfiction.net. But there is nothing I can do to fix it as the original format is not a run-on so don't send em reviews complaining about how I need to do better gram and add spaces!) he asked them. Ron snorted, "The 'muggle' play, you mean." Getting a glare from Hermione, he added, "Not that that's bad, or anything!" "I'm trying out. Are you?" he asked Hermione. She nodded, vigorously. Candle had been quiet during the conversation, trying to figure out if she should try out, when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked by. Malfoy was saying, quite loudly, " I'M trying out for the prince!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, I must say you're a better part for the king considering you act like one." Ron said, annoyed. "And whose going to be Sleeping Beauty? Don't tell me you, Granger. You know the girl must be beautiful to get the part!" Malfoy said and Crabbe and Goyle snickered. "Shut up, Malfoy! Your looks are worse than hers!" Ron spat. Malfoy's eyes went to Ron and his smirk vanished into a look of disgust. "Well, Weasly, I must say you're suddenly brave." Malfoy said getting in Ron's face. "Auditions are starting." Candle said quietly before the fight worsened. "Well good luck!" Malfoy said sarcastically and walked away. Candle sat quietly as she watched people try out for parts on the stage. She waited quietly for everyone else to finish so you they could head back. "Next one is....Rosenburg, Candle!" announced Professor McGonagall. Candle's eyes widened in shock and she looked up. Suddenly she heard chuckles and looked over at Fred and George. "You entered my name! Why you little-!" "Hurry!" Hermione hissed into Candle's ear. Candle was numbly pushed forward and onto the stage. "The Call backs list is in the Great Hall!" Hermione announced a November morning. "Don't you usually receive a phone call?" Candle asked. "A what- ?!" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. Everyone gathered up around the list. "I can't believe it! I didn't get the prince!" Harry said in shock. "Well fame won't get you everywhere, Potter." Said Malfoy menacingly. Ron went pale. "I don't believe it!" he said as if the world was ending. "Well what do you know. Guess whose the prince." Said Malfoy with a smirk on his face. "Let me through!" shouted Pansy in annoyance. "If Malfoy got the prince there's only one other person who can be the princess!" Pansy said confidently. Suddenly she stepped back with a gasp. "I'm the witch! Me! Of all people! I am not fit for such a part!" Pansy whined. "Don't be so sure." Hermione muttered. "Of all the embarrassing things! HER, sleeping Beauty?!" "Candle! You're Sleeping Beauty!" Ginny exclaimed. Candle looked shocked at first. "Fred, George!" she yelled and turned around to discover they had 'suddenly' disappeared. Malfoy was staring at her in shock. "There's no way!" he shouted. Candle was taken aback and could only smile. "Oh, come on hunny! This'll be fun!" she said hugging him. "Gross! Get away!" shouted Malfoy who ran off. Harry suddenly turned around pale and was breathing harshly. "Candle, I am your father." Harry said. "Who are you Darth Vader." Candle muttered. "No, I mean in the play!" Harry snapped. "Guess whose your loving wife." Chirped Hermione. Harry looked at her. Ginny suddenly turned pale and then blushed. "Ewww! Ginny is-!" Ron looked disgusted. "You think THAT'S bad. Guess whose prince charming's father!" Ginny whispered mischievously. Ron went even paler and ran up to the list. "I-It can't be....No...." Ron whispered in horror. "There, there, Ron." Ginny said patting him on the shoulder. "Oh by the way Hermione, your one of the fairies!' Ginny said excitedly. 'Really!" Hermione said smiling. "I guess our first rehearsal is next Monday." Candle said giving a sigh. Ron started to laugh uncontrollably. "Get up! You look stupid!' Hermione said. "I think he's gone mad." Said Ginny. "What's so funny?" Harry asked. "G-Guess w-who gets to-!" Ron tried to say it but suddenly burst into laughter again so hard that tears came out of his eyes. "To what?!" Candle said annoyed. "K-Kiss Malfoy!" Ron blurted out and fell hard to the ground. "K-Kiss?" Candle gasped as she turned as white as Hedwig. "I've never kissed anyone b-before!" Candle said scared. "You poor soul!" Hermione said hugging Candle comfortingly. "Pucker up!" Ron shouted and this time Harry burst into laughter with him. "Oh, shut up! You BOTH look stupid now!" Hermione scolded. Harry woke up in his bed. He got out of his bed and dizzily walked over to the bathroom sink. Harry immediately felt a wave of nausea. He covered his mouth and his head went down into the sink. Harry suddenly threw up blood in the sink. His scar burned violently. He gasped for breath but then everything went dark. Harry moved his head sleepily. He heard voices yelling. "Hurry get a doctor!' someone screamed. It sounded like Professor McGonagall. Harry slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a dead body! He gave a cry and shot up quickly scooted away from the body. Blood was dribbling from his mouth. Harry felt his heart racing. "No!" Malfoy screamed trying to get to the body. "G-Goyle!" Harry gasped, his voice hoarse. Goyle's eyes seemed to be trained horribly on him! Every student there stood by, shocked and worried. "You killed him!" Malfoy shouted at Harry viciously. "You filthy murderer!" he screamed. Harry was shocked. Just then, Crabbe came and, when he saw Goyle, he started crying, and Malfoy advanced on Harry, looking hysterical. Candle came out of nowhere. She confidently placed herself in between Malfoy and Harry. Malfoy wanted SO badly just push her out of his way, but something made him stop. "Get out of the way, Mudblood! Or I'll..."he didn't know what he'd do. Candle said, "You'll what? Draco, this really isn't the time to be making threats, especially when someone has..." she stopped, as if fighting off tears "died." She finished. Then Candle whispered, so softly that Malfoy had to lean forward to hear her, "I know how you must be feeling, and I'm...I-I'm sorry." She choked out, putting her head down. When Candle looked up again, her face was streaked with tears. She looked into Malfoy's eyes, and then fled. Malfoy felt both angry and...something else, not for Goyle or himself....but for her. Before he knew what he was doing, he ran after her, leaving Crabbe to mourn over Goyle. "What happened, Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall as she turned to Harry watching Malfoy run off. "If I may so say, it seems Harry has once again become a victim of circumstances. He's obviously at the wrong place at the wrong time." Said Sirius as he walked up behind Harry. "I know that, but we need to get as much information out of the boy as possible. Do you remember anything, Potter?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "I was in my bedroom and fainted suddenly." Harry said. Which was true, Harry just left out the detail of nausea and blood so as not to worry Sirius or anyone else, where he'd have to once again restrict his school life for his own safety. Harry just stood there still recovering from the shock of Goyle's death, when Ginny shyly came up to him. She looked sadly up at him, "Do you want to go to the library? I...I could help you do some research on what could have done this...." she finished, uncertainly. Ron and Hermione walked with them as they headed toward the library. But Harry couldn't think about research while the look on Goyle's face was still haunting him, making him feel like he was some how responsible... In the hall, Malfoy looked for Candle. 'Where is she?' he found himself thinking, and then tried to snap himself out of these weird feelings. 'You should be thinking about Goyle, you idiot! NOT that...that...muggle! Think of Potter! Think of how he killed him!' Malfoy was suddenly so mad that he punched the wall, nearly breaking his hand. Malfoy then heard what heard like someone crying. Slowly, he followed the sobs, until they led him to a girl, sitting on the floor, all scrunched up in the corner. Malfoy immediately recognized the long, blonde hair. Just then, Candle looked up at him, her big, green eyes red from sobbing. Again, Malfoy had that strange sensation of wanting to treat her nicely. He tried to dislodge this urge by shaking his head, and turned away. But Candle's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Wait..." she said hoarsely. And before he could stop himself, he kneeled walked over to her. Malfoy, a bit awkwardly, helped her up and into a chair. He then looked at her, saw something there, in her eyes that made his insides nearly melt. This really freaked him out. 'What's...what's happening to me?' he thought, wildly. As fast as he could, he got out of the chair, and ran like his life depended on it, leaving a quite shaky Candle behind. Harry walked on with Ginny. The girl wasn't trying to score points with Harry but she wanted to help in any way she could. But by her shy reaction and her untimely question the people looked at her as she left the crime scene as if she should be ashamed. Ginny was sad but she couldn't really mourn Goyle, she didn't know him. Harry entered the library with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry explained what happened before he blacked-out and woke up next to a dead Goyle. Ginny looked at Ron as he spoke spoke, "I bet you anything Harry, that Snape, poisoned you. I mean it sounds like you were poisoned and for you to be framed for a crime on Slytherin is just what he'd want." "Really, Ron! That is so far-fetched! Snape may er-dislike Harry, but he wouldn't go as far as to kill one of his own students just to frame Harry." Hermione argued. "I can't believe your sticking up for him!" Ron said angrily. "I am not sticking up for him. I'm doing this logically and with a cool head! Something you can't do as you blindly blame someone you hate and whom happens to hate you!" Hermione retorted. "I suppose you think he likes you!" Ron shouted. "No! But I am not going to concentrate on Snape, who obviously hasn't done it, while the real murderer is still freely lurking about!" Hermione snapped. They gave each other angry glares and the turned around not speaking to one another for the rest of the evening. 


	5. Search for Answers

A Twisted Candle chapter Five  
  
Candle sadly walked to the library, where she was sure she would find Malfoy. Why did he help me? Why did he look at me like that? And what was so wrong that he had to get away, as fast as possible? Is it me? She then shook her head, remembering that this was a delicate time for Malfoy, and people do weird things when vulnerable. Like me coming here. She thought, strangely. But then she found herself thinking of the way Malfoy had looked into her eyes, and saw something so frightening, that he ran away. That both hurt and puzzled Candle. She then started looking for Malfoy, and found him in the strangest place she thought possible. He was huddled in the very corner of the library, away from all the bustling students. Malfoy was, from her point of view, crying. She unexpectedly felt her heart go out to him, even though he was always so mean and cold to her. As quietly as possible, Candle walked over to Malfoy, and put her hand hesitantly on his shoulder. At once, he jerked around, saw it was her, and his tear-streaked face paled. He tried to get up and away from her, but Candle lightly held him down. She put her books on the table, and scooted a chair out and sat down next to him. Without really knowing what she was doing, Candle kindly pulled Malfoy toward her, and he put his head down on her shoulder. He tensed for a moment, and then relaxed as massive sobs overcame him. Candle gently began to stroke his head, a little shaky as she began to cry herself. Malfoy covered his face with his hands, and then seemed to just let it all out. Candle started rocking, back and forth. This went on for about thirty minutes, or so, until Malfoy calmed down a little. He then, slowly raised his face, and looked at Candle with what appeared to be thanks, and respect in his eyes. Candle then new that this meant their whole relationship, if you wanted to call it that, would hopefully change for the better. Candle hoped that Malfoy would be nicer to her, and that they could now be friends, and not enemies. Malfoy seemed to realize that at the same time, and, as if in thanks, nodded slightly. He then did the most unthinkable thing, and hugged her! Candle blinked and was stunned into complete and utter surprise. Malfoy pulled away, and smiled a small smile. He stood up, and reached down to help her up. But this time, it was not awkward at all.  
  
Harry looked through a book of Hogwarts history. "These books are not good. I need to go to the restricted area." Harry said. "Asks Professor McGonagall for a pass to the restricted area." Suggested Ron. "That won't work, Harry! You know Professor wouldn't want you to get involved in another mystery that risks your life!' Hermione argued. "Thought you weren't speaking to me?! Arguing counts!" Ron snapped. "Dimwit, I was talking to Harry not you! So you broke it first!" Hermione retorted. Ron went red with anger. "Harry perhaps we should use your invisibility cloak tonight and sneak into the restricted area." Ginny advised. "How do you know about his invisibility cloak?!" Ron said to her. "If you actually kept your 'journal' hidden better maybe I wouldn't be so tempted to read it! It really is a danger to Harry as well since anyone could get their hands on it!" Ginny replied calmly. Ron gaped at her. "You've been reading my journal?!" Ron shouted a little too loud. "It's not important." Ginny answered. "Like hell it isn't! It's my journal! Betrayed and by my own family!" Ron said in shock. Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's decided. We'll all go tonight using my cloak." Harry whispered. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll help you as good as I can." Ron said. "Your best is your worst." Hermione muttered. "Excuse me?!" Ron spat. "If you too are going to keep fighting like this I won't take you at all! You'll make too much noise and Filch will find us!" Harry snapped at them. They looked down in shame. "I'll help at least." Ginny spoke up after a moment of silence. "Thank you, Ginny." Harry said gratefully as if punishing Hermione and Ron for not helping him.  
  
Harry opened his chest and took out his cloak. Ron and Hermione were still asleep. "Leave them. They're still fighting. Actually, I think they fell asleep over a challenge of a muggle game Candle brought with her called 'Battleship'." Ginny whispered urgently. Harry obeyed knowing it would probably end up in trouble and wrapped the cloak around him and Ginny. "Let's go. Try to be very quiet. Keeping talking to a minimum and whisper." Harry instructed. "I'm not as stupid as Ron makes it sound like!" Ginny replied.  
  
Ron and Hermione awake 'coincidentally' at the same time. They glanced at the clock. "They left us!" Ron and Hermione said in unision jumping up from the chairs they fell asleep in. "Hey look, I won!" Ron exclaimed looking at their game with was facing random directions from someone knocking it around in their sleep. "What? Don't be silly! That's my side! Can't you tell by the wise formation! Your's is messy!" Hermione said. "I am not stupid! That's my side!" Ron said sternly. "There's only one thing to do!" Hermione said coldly. Ron nodded. "Rematch!" they shouted.  
  
Candle laid in her bed sleeping peacefully. Suddenly urgent knocks on the door awoke her. Candle's emerald eyes fluttered open and she gently sat up. She had on a long white nightgown with a red bow on the collarbone. The collar went in a V shape. Her hair was somewhat messy from sleep but still poured gracefully down her shoulders. Candle's bear feet touched the ground lightly and then the rest of her weight went upon them as she walked to the door. Candle sleepily opened the door and saw Malfoy completely dressed like school was beginning! Candle yawned and looked at him. Malfoy's mouth was gaping at her and Candle looked at him confused. "What is it?" she asked softly. Malfoy suddenly regained his voice. "I-I thought I'd take a walk to clear my mind since G-Goyle has. His funerals the day after tomorrow. I know mostly Slytherins will be there. Y-you will come won't you?" Malfoy asked anxiously. Candle smiled warmly. "Of course I will." She said comfortingly. There was an awkward silence. "Is that all?" Candle asked a little annoyed at her sleep being disturbed. "I-I was wondering if you would go fro a walk....with me." Malfoy finished, blushing slightly. Candle gazed back at the clock in her room. It said 3:06. Candle wanted so badly to sleep but she sighed and gave in. "All right, I'll walk with you." Candle said looking back at the room full of girls who surprisingly hadn't woken up from Malfoy's knocks. Candle was shocked to find Hermione's bed empty but quickly dismissed it to be that she had only gone to the bathroom or something. Candle stepped out and gently closed the door behind her. She didn't change since the girls might wake up and she was planning to go back to bed soon...hopefully.  
  
Hermione looked loathingly at Ron. "Miss." Ron said as he quietly moved his battle ship to the right and called it a miss. Hermione smiled. " E-4!" Ron said. Hermione looked down as he had narrowly missed her carrier. "Miss." She said sweetly. Ron frowned. "D-7!" Hermione said. Ron grimaced. "M- Miss." He said slowly. "You lying little cheater! I hit you1 I can tell!" Hermione shouted. "How dare you accuse me! You have no proof that I've been cheating!" Ron yelled. "Fine let's see!" Hermione said spinning his game around. She smiled. "Ha! I was right! And what's this? Hey! I said all those numbers! You said I missed! I killed your destroyer!" Hermione said furiously. Hermione grabbed the game in anger and threw it at the wall hitting Ron's baby picture. Ron gave a cry. "HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted angrily. "I'm gonna-!" he didn't finish his sentence. "You're going to what?" Hermione challenged. Ron looked at her furiously and the next thing that happened shocked them both. Ron monstrously grabbed Hermione on the lips. In turn, Hermione kissed back passionately each one roughly running their hands through one another's hair and suddenly fell over.  
  
Harry peaked around the corner and then slowly gestured for Ginny to follow him as he kept the cloak tightly wrapped around them. They finally reached the shelf Harry was going to start searching. Harry gently picked out a few books. He had no clues where to start or what happened to him but it was best to look up enemies of Hogwarts. Ginny tightly held the lamp as Harry read. Ginny grabbed some books on information of the houses at Hogwarts to see if Slytherin had any particular enemies. "It's no use," Ginny whispered to Harry, "All these books are old! Whoever murdered Goyle is a recent enemy probably or maybe just a sick criminal who came for fun at Hogwarts!" Harry feeling hope slipping away gently put the book back on its shelf. "Whose there?!" a voice shouted and Ginny in surprise turned around and dropped the lamp, shattering it. Harry and Ginny froze as they heard footsteps come their way. Someone limped over to them in the dark looking around with their lamp. It was Filch. Harry and Ginny held their breath and could feel their hearts thumping. Harry suddenly felt a drowsy feeling come over him and he felt it. Something was in the library....something evil. Harry swallowed down his dry throat. Ginny looked at him with concern noticing his strange behavior suddenly. Harry felt a shadow creeping out from under his feet suddenly. He drowsily looked down and saw something black in the floor with eyes. Ginny followed Harry's eyes. She went pale and her eyes widened and suddenly she let out a scream and scrambled back. The cloak fell off by Ginny's reaction but before Filch saw anything, the shadowy creature sped toward him and knocked the old man out swiftly.  
  
Harry heard footsteps approach and saw Candle in her nightgown with Malfoy. Swiftly the black shadow climbed up the walls and to the roof. It went up to a chandelier and suddenly the chandelier broke off from its hanging and fell down toward Malfoy and Candle. "Subsisto Cado!" Harry cried as he pointed his wand at the chandelier. A spark formed from his wand and then what looked like a sheet of clouds went beneath the chandelier. "Harry!" Ginny cried pushing him out of the way as the shadow creature. The shadow disappeared into the dark. Ginny stood there for a moment frozen and then her eyes slowly rolled back as her body fell. "Ginny!" Harry cried as he stopped her from falling. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain. He looked straight into Candle and Malfoy's frightened eyes and then everything went black.  
  
Candle looked as the shadow disappeared it not the dark again. She felt her heart pounding. Here were people with MAGIC and they couldn't defend themselves! What hope did she have?! Malfoy stepped protectively in front of Candle and he scanned the area for the shadow. "What can shadows not stand?" Malfoy murmured. "Light but then you still have a shadow so the light would have to be above like the sun." Candle said quickly. A black spot darted toward them. "Lumos!" Malfoy shouted holding his wand above his head. The shadow shrank back in fear and pain but it couldn't stop it's speed soon enough as it approached Candle. Malfoy shoved her out of the way and she hit a shelf. The shadow passed but the wand was knocked from Malfoy's hand. The room swiftly went completely dark. Malfoy and Candle couldn't see each other and worried for each other's safety. They felt her hearts thumping in their chest and their breathing was shallow. They waited for the final blow to come out of nowhere. Candle heard Malfoy gasp and then a thud. Then a deadly silence followed. Candle held back the tears. She was all alone and defenseless. She wondered if it was going to knock her out or kill her! She sank o her knees. "Help...." she said hoarsely. Candle felt whatever it was a foot away from her! "Centered Sol Solis!" a voice cried, which Candle recognized as Snape's. A bright flash of light filled the room and Candle saw the shadow flee in pain into the dark. She breathed with relief and felt weariness overcome her.  
  
Candle awoke in a bed, and tried to open her eyes, to find her vision all cloudy. She didn't remember what had happened at first, but then it all came back to like a kick in the stomach. She remembered Harry, Ginny, and Malfoy! With what little strength she had, she bolted upright in worry, but lost her balance from not being able to see, and fell out of the bed. Candle shook her head, somewhat clearing her vision. She then realized that she was in the hospital wing, again. Candle tried to stand up, but someone grabbed her and put her on the bed. She looked up to see the school nurse, and tried to explain that she had to see her friends. "No, no, stop! You don't understand! I have to see them! It's urgent! Please--!" but she was cut off. "If you want to see your friends, then look to your left." Candle had a bad feeling as she slowly turned her head to her left, and gasped. Harry, Ginny, and Malfoy were all lined up in hospital beds. She immediately got up and went to each one of them, saying their names. But when she came to Malfoy, she started to cry, but the nurse tried to calm her down, saying, "Calm down, child! You'll work yourself to death! They aren't hurt. They're just asleep, from the healing potion I gave them. They should wake up in about, oh, two hours or so. Now, get back in bed, child, and rest. You still have classes to go to." She finished, lightly pushing a very quiet Candle to her hospital bed.  
  
Malfoy woke up about two hours later, and felt like hell had come to pass. He groggily stood up, and then fell over onto another bed. Thankfully, it was empty. Malfoy then remembered the shadow, and Candle! 'Oh no!' He thought, wildly. He looked around and, not seeing Candle in any of the beds, felt relieved. But suddenly a terrible thought came to Malfoy that almost made him choke on his next breath. What if the reason she wasn't in the hospital was that it killed her! He stumbled back in shock and felt sick to his stomach. 'No, not again, not another, not Candle!' Malfoy thought crazily. He went quickly to find the nurse, and found her in her office. "Tell me, was Candle Rosenburg in here at all?" he choked out. The nurse smiled and said, kindly, "Why yes." Malfoy felt his heart start to crumble. "She left to go to her next class about, um, fifteen minutes ago after I made her go." She smiled even more. "Quite concerned for you, she was. Stayed for a whole hour and a half by your side, just looking at you, waiting. I think you've got a really good friend there, Malfoy. Don't you go treating her badly. She deserves more than that!" she scolded him, mildly. But Malfoy wasn't listening. He was so relieved that Candle was all right, but he was also upset that he hadn't been awake to see her. He walked back into the main hall, and looked at his schedule. Malfoy smiled when he saw that his next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. That meant that he would get to see Candle! He was so happy, that he didn't even notice Harry and Ginny staring at him weirdly. Malfoy started to walk, then jog, and then he just decided to run all the way until he got to his class. "When the shadow attacked him to you think it hit him in the head? He looks, I dunno, giddy." Harry muttered to Ginny.  
  
Candle felt relieved that Sirius already knew she didn't know magic so when they did stuff using magic, which was practically everyday, he let her off. However, this made the other students suspicious. In her other classes she struggled everyday with an explanation as to why she couldn't. "I'm not feeling well today! Magic can go wrong if you're ill!" "I don't want to do it in front of the entire class! I'm bad at magic!" Candle would be saved when Hermione, Ron, or Harry distracted the teacher suddenly, but Snape was not so easy. "I prefer to do potions without magic. You never know when magic won't help you in the wilderness! You would need your hands to rely on then!" "Miss Rosenburg, perhaps I should make it clear to you that you need magic to make potions. Without it you cannot make the potions and are stuck in the wilderness anyway! Ten points form Gryffindor and an F for your assignment Ms. Rosenburg!" Snape would say. This routine of when they actually sued magic in that class happened every other week. Not only was Gryffindor losing points, but People were getting suspicious of her, teachers as well, and she couldn't protect her friends! Candle furrowed her brow. She didn't believe in witchcraft or wizardry as it resulted in evil! Magic is what killed her parents! But still, if she wanted to get revenge and find out why her parents were killed she needed to learn! Also, she could help her friends and life would go much smoother at Hogwarts! Hermione wouldn't have to do her homework anymore!  
  
Candle stood up immediately when the bell rang and turned to Malfoy. "I need to learn magic!" she said. Malfoy gave her a confused look. "You've known I am Muggle but Malfoy, I don't know magic!" Candle said suddenly feeling ashamed and worried about what Malfoy thought of her. Malfoy sighed. "Then how have-!" "I'll explain later!" Candle said cutting him off.  
  
Malfoy entered the shop with Candle. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. "I thought this place was only candy land!" Candle said somewhat awestruck. "I love the chocolate frogs!" she said feeling a warm feeling come over her. Malfoy smiled. "They have magic shops here as well. First we are going to purchase you a wand!" Malfoy explained. "But I don't know magic so how can we tell which wand I-!" "Listen if Granger can do it so can you!" Malfoy said. Malfoy picked up a wand and handed it to her. "One of our finest! At the end is a golden strand of hair of a water fairy entangled with a silver strand of hair from a unicorn's mane!" said the storeowner. Candle smiled in awe and felt a heavenly feeling at holding the wand. "Most wands have only one strand of a certain type of hair at the end but here in Hogsmeade we have multiple hairs attached! If you would like to purchase one with more enchanting hair-!" "I'll take this one please." Candle said beaming as Malfoy bough tit for her. She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and he blushed as they walked out of the store. "Where to next?" she asked. Malfoy smiled. "To get you some lunch and more candy. Then we're going to get you a broom!" he said. Candle looked at him in excitement.  
  
"This will be your first flying lesson!" Malfoy said as him and Candle stood out in a secret part of the courtyard away from the students so no one could see them. "First we need to keep out of sight otherwise you may get suspended for flying against the rules! Stand to the left of the broom and put your right hand over the broom. Now concentrate hard on the broom and say 'Up'!" Malfoy instructed. "Up...." Candle said looked at the broom. "No, no! You have to say it with feeling!" Malfoy said. "Up-Up-Up-!" Candle shouted then the broom suddenly flew up to her hand. She seemed shocked and confused at first but then looked up to Malfoy. "Now get on it- Go on!" Malfoy instructed. Candle cautiously got on. "Grip it tightly! Now concentrate hard! Kick off from the ground and then hover above it in air." Candle did as he said. She kicked off a few times and her broom ended up making her fall over while in the process hitting her in her legs or somewhere. Finally, she kicked off the ground and then hovered above it slowly. Her broom seemed to rock uneasily in the air. Then it fell onto the ground. "Close. That's enough for today! We'll keep practicing around this area around this time everyday, how does that sound?" Malfoy said. Candle nodded. ''Till then do you want to fly with a real pro!" Malfoy said proudly. Candle stifled a giggled and Malfoy got on his broom. He motioned for her to come and get on. Candle sat behind Malfoy and gently clutched around his stomach tightly. Without warning Malfoy shot up and Candle held on tightly. Malfoy did some spins and dives. Candle would hold on very tightly and burry her head in his back. Malfoy seemed to find a strange joy in this and it made him do more dives and spins for some reason. 


	6. YouKnowWho's Return

A Twisted Candle chapter 6  
Malfoy entered the classroom. He had been trying to control it but it got worse. Every time Harry was in the same room with him, it was sickening. Harry had killed Goyle, it was him! Malfoy had been harboring a hatred for him ever since that night but it was becoming stronger lately. Today was the day it was going to break loose. The dam was about to break. Malfoy purposely brushed Harry violently across the shoulder as he walked past him. "Hey, apologize!" Ron shouted. This was a surprise because even Ron didn't usually get this brave. Malfoy turned around with fury in his eyes. "Ignore him!" Hermione muttered. This was another surprise. Candle, Ginny, and Harry had lately noticed the two weren't talking that much, especially to each other. They seemed more....shy. Malfoy walked up to Ron and got directly in his face. "Repeat that, Weasely." He said dangerously. "Leave him alone Malfoy!' Harry said. Malfoy turned his malicious eyes to Harry. "The right you've got, murderer!" he spat. Harry glared at him. "I didn't kill him!' Harry said firmly. "I suppose it was just coincidence that you ended up by his body?!" Malfoy sneered and lunged at Harry. The two boys went on an ongoing struggle. Ginny brought out her wand. "No-!" Candle said pushing the wand away. Ginny and Candle began to struggle with the wand. Ron and Hermione gaped on in horror. "What is going on here!" a voice demanded. Everyone froze as they saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape staring at them. "There appears to be some sort of fight here. Who'd have thought the famous Mr. Potter." Snape said smirking. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasely, and Ms. Rosenburg I will see you all in my office!" Professor McGonagall said coldly.  
  
"As punishment for your violent behavior, the four of you will be helping Hagrid once again in the Forbidden Forest as well as detention! On Christmas break!" Professor McGonagall said severely. Everyone's eyes widened. "Christmas break! But that's-!" "For the first week! That's final! You may join your family the second week, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall said firmly. Everyone sat back in dismay. Harry didn't go home anyway but his free time was wasted with Malfoy! Candle didn't have a home to go back to either but her idea of Christmas Break was not detention. Ginny was going to be the only Weasely left behind for Christmas. Even Ron and Hermione were going to visit their families this Christmas. As for Malfoy, he was very displeased. He enjoyed going back home as well! Instead, he'd have to spend his break with Goyle's murderer!  
  
Ron and Hermione said a sad goodbye to Harry. "I'm sorry that you have to stay here for detention, but Harry, WHAT in blazes were you thinking, fighting with Malfoy like that? You know that's just what he wants you to do!" exclaimed Hermione. "Well, you're not the one who is being called a murderer, Hermione!" he yelled, pushing past them in a huff. Ron was about to say something to Hermione, but then he remembered that they weren't on speaking terms. They both turned around and went separate ways to the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was so into her own thoughts, that she collided with Candle. "Oh! I'm sorry, Candle." She mumbled. She started to hurry on past Candle, but Candle grabbed her arm, saying, "Wait a minute! I-I wanted to say, um, goodbye." She lightly hugged Hermione. Hermione snapped out of it and hugged her back. "Goodbye. But you know, this is only Christmas break! I'll see you here after I get back! But that doesn't mean I won't miss you!" she breathed. They stood apart, looking at each other. "Well, good luck with detention. And don't forget to-Oh! I almost forgot! Here." Hermione gave Candle the homework from Professor Sprout's Herbology. "I think you'll be needing this! And you remember that spell book I gave you, on protection spells?" Candle nodded. "Just in case. Oh! Wait a minute! You-you don't have a wand! Oh, how could I be so STUPID! You need a wand to do magic!" But then Candle held up her wand, and Hermione just gawked at her. "H-how?" she choked out. Candle smiled. "Lets just say a friend helped me out." She said coyly." Did Harry-?" but before she could finish, Candle pushed her toward the train. " It's about to leave! Go! Go, go now!" "But-!" "NOW!" and Hermione hurried onto the train. When she got into a compartment, she waved to Candle, but still looked quite baffled.  
  
Candle walked gloomily to the library to gather up some books for the MOUNTAINS of work that Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had given her from detention that day. She was just inside the doorway when she heard someone calling her name. It was coming from her right. When she looked in between the first two shelves on her right, she spotted Malfoy, who was flagging her down. She looked around to see if any teachers were near, then hurried over to where he was standing. "WHAT are you DOING?" she hissed, before Malfoy could get anything out. "We aren't suppose to be hanging out. The professors specifically said to stay SEPARATE! Do you want to get us in more tr-!" but Malfoy put his hand on her mouth to make her be quiet. "Will you stop yapping?! I called you over here because I needed a, uh, um." Malfoy stuttered. Candle waited silently. "I needed a friend." He finished quietly. Malfoy wondered why she hadn't said anything, then realized that he still had his hand on her mouth. He quickly dropped his hand, blushing slightly. Candle didn't answer. She just put her things on the table and sat down in the chair. Malfoy stood there, waiting. He then sat down himself. But as soon as he did so, Candle jumped up suddenly, and went to a bookshelf. Malfoy frowned, but started his work again. Candle came back with a book labeled Potions. This puzzled him even more. "Rosenburg, why do you have a Potions book when you haven't learned the basics yet? Here, let me help." But before he had his wand out, Candle muttered something, and a mini cauldron appeared. He was speechless. "How did you learn that?" he finally got out. Candle looked at him as if he were crazy. "Hermione's not the ONLY one who pays attention in Potions class." She proclaimed. Malfoy was slightly impressed. "Plus," She continued, "It helps to be prepared. Especially when I'm sure that I am not on Professor's list of favorite students." She said, a note of shame in her voice. Candle then said, shyly, "I'm sorry that you can't spend Christmas with your p- parents." Her voice broke at the last word, and she suddenly bolted up and out of the library. Malfoy wondered what had happened, and tried to go after her.  
  
Candle ran, blinded by tears. She didn't really know where she was going. Candle suddenly ran into someone. When she looked up, she saw Harry. "Harry-!" He didn't let her finish. Harry just hugged her, in a friendly way. The fact that he was being nice to her when she had only treated him like dirt, made her cry even more. "Oh, Harry! I-I'm so s-sorry! I've b- been a t-t-total jerk to y-you, and I'm s-sorry! I'm s-so sor-sorry!" Candle choked out. Harry just said "Shh. It's okay. You've, um, been through some stuff. It's okay to cry." He held her at arms length, and smiled. "What's wrong?" Candle looked up at Harry, and then she stopped crying. "N-nothing, I-I'm just stressed." She tried to smile, but Harry wasn't fooled. "No. It's not nothing. Is because of your, your parents?" he asked. Candle numbly nodded. "I-I miss them so, so much. But I better get back to the library. Thanks. I'm glad to have a friend like you, Harry." She smiled for real this time, and headed back to the library.  
Candle was walking toward the library, when Malfoy ran up to her, looking worried. He stopped short when he saw that she looked fine. "Uh, Rosenburg? Am I missing something here? Because, just a few minutes ago, you ran out away, all sad, and now you look fine." He heaved. Candle just smiled. "C'mon, Draco. Lets get going on our work." She started walking again, when Malfoy stepped in front of her. "What's going on? Something's the matter, and we're not going anywhere until you tell me what that something is." Candle sighed and said," If we don't get our work done, then we WON'T be going anywhere for a while. Now, come ON." But Malfoy remained rooted to the spot. "Listen, Rosenburg. Just tell me what's wrong, and then we'll get going." Candle finally cracked, shouting, "Okay! When I said that I was sorry that you couldn't spend the break with your parents, it reminded me that I can't ever see my parents again!" This took Malfoy by surprise. "Why can't you ever see them again? I mean, it's not like we have to stay here the WHOLE break." Candle suddenly slouched, and looked worse than he'd ever seen her. "I can't see them because t-they're dead." She backed up against the wall, and slowly slid down it until she reached the floor. Malfoy was shocked into silence. He couldn't imagine being an orphan. It was a moment before he asked, "How, how did they die?" Candle told him about how she'd seen them be killed. Malfoy silently listened, looking down at his shoes, and feeling lousy for even bringing it up. After that, they went back to the library, and did their work in silence.  
  
Harry sat on his bed, doing his work, when he heard a pecking sound on the window. He looked up to see Hedwig, with a letter tied to her leg. Harry jumped up, opened the window, and took the letter from her. His heart gave a leap when he saw that it was from Hermione. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry if I made you mad the other day, before I left. I should have just said goodbye like a normal friend. I realize now that I don't always have to give advice, just be there for you. And I think a friend is all you need right now. Also, on another, hopefully happier note, did you by any chance help Candle to get a wand? Because, as we were saying goodbye, I gave her the homework from Herbology. After that, I gave her a book on protection spells, then I realized that she needed a wand to do magic, and she didn't have one. But then, the strangest thing happened. She pulled out a wand of her own! I tried to ask her who might have given her one, but the train was leaving, so I had to go. I'm very curious to know who helped her get a wand, especially when all of our schedules are busy. It could be dangerous if it's from a stranger. Oh, well. Write me when you get the chance. And I'm sorry again, for giving you a hard time, Harry. I'm just, I dunno, worried.  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Could it have been Sirius?  
  
This greatly puzzled Harry. Who could've helped her get a wand? He thought. Maybe it WAS Sirius. He was always surprising him before. Maybe this was to help Candle with her classes so she wouldn't have to keep getting in trouble. Harry blinked, and went to the library to see Candle.  
  
Harry ran into the library, and looked left and right. He saw Candle, and started to run up to her. But as he got closer, he saw someone sitting with her. His heart lurched into his throat, so that he couldn't speak. Malfoy. As quickly as he had gotten there, Harry whirled around and sped out of the library, and out into the hall, not believing what he had just seen with his very own eyes!   
  
Candle left the library without Malfoy. She couldn't risk being caught. Suddenly a white owl flew down and dropped her a letter. Candle opened the letter cautiously. It read:  
  
I repeat what others to me relay  
  
But there is nothing else I say  
  
Only memories not erased of information do I give  
  
But I myself cannot live  
  
You-Know-Who  
  
This riddle confused Candle. "Why would anyone send me something so ridiculous?! And really, why can't they just sign anonymous?!" she said exasperated. Candle took the letter and stuffed it into her pocket and walked on.  
  
Candle entered her door-room to see Ginny sitting on her bed depressed. "What's up?" Candle asked softly. Ginny looked up. "Nothing." She mumbled. Candle sat down beside her and saw that she was looking into a yearbook. Strangely enough, people in the pictures moved as they smiled. "Your in the section for Hufflepuff. Why?" Candle asked confused. "She's beautiful." Ginny said gloomily. "I never stood a chance anyway." She said sighing. "What are you talking about?" Candle asked. Ginny shook her head. "Nothing. See him. That's Cedric Diggory." "He's cute." "He's dead." Ginny said sadly. Candle looked up in shock. "Died last year in the Triwizard tournament." Ginny explained. "H-How?" Candle thought feeling her stomach sicken. "He was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." "Who is that?" Candle asked. Ginny looked at Candle as if she was the most stupid thing alive! "You-Know-Who!" Ginny said annoyed. Candle remembered the letter. "No, I don't know who!" Candle said angrily. "VOLDEMORT!" Ginny yelled. Suddenly Ginny covered her mouth in horror and looked around, she was further shocked to see that Candle hadn't flinched at his name. "Happy?!" Ginny snapped getting up and leaving. Candle looked after Ginny's retreating figure confused. "Harry and Sirius told me a little about him but...."  
  
Malfoy laid back in his chair on his balcony sunbathing with a towel wrapped around his waist having just taken a shower. He used magic of course. It was winter and very cold so using a little magic, Malfoy turned his balcony into a little bit of Florida. Raises his lemonade into a relaxing toast, to himself of course, he took a nice sip of the cool and refreshing drinks. As it's sweet and sour taste swept his tongue and its cool liquid slowly poured down his throat. "Who's Voldemort?" Malfoy spit out his lemonade immediately and started coughing. He looked up at Candle who didn't seem the least bit disturbed by the fact he was in a towel. "What are you doing in the Slytherin house?! How did you get the password?! More importantly, how did you get into my room! Don't look at me, I'm naked!" Malfoy screamed standing up in a flash and almost loosing his towel. Candle as if suddenly taking notice that he was in a towel looked him up and down. "I just told you not to stare!" Malfoy screamed embarrassed and grasped his towel tightly. Candle giggled. "This isn't funny! Answer my questions!" Malfoy demanded. "Well if you exit room the great hall somewhere in there you go to the Slytherin house! I merely put the sleeping spell you taught me onto the painting guarding this room and a used some magic to pry it open. You really should get better security. As for you being naked, you are half naked, correct? Besides I'm your friend not a slut!" Candle said exasperated. "You're invading my privacy!" Malfoy said. Candle rolled her eyes. "And really, when I'm trying to relax you say his name-!" "Voldemort!" "Candle said coolly. "Yes!" Malfoy said annoyed. "Who is he?" she repeated. "If you don't know that then you truly are stupid!" Malfoy said. "Just tell me!" Candle said annoyed. Malfoy looked at her loathingly. She had disturbed his great time and relaxation and he was going to have to explain everything that happened 13 years ago to what happened at Hogwarts the last four years!  
  
Candle seemed shocked by everything. Malfoy didn't say anything rude about Voldemort. He just told about what he had done. But Malfoy knew his father and his friend's fathers were all Death Eaters. He too would need to follow that path. Malfoy sighed. Candle looked at him scared and a tear ran down her cheek but she seemed to take no notice to it. "He's the one! He killed them didn't he?! Why?! Why?!" Candle said crying harder. Malfoy let Candle burry her head into his chest as she cried.  
  
Candle tossed and turned as she slept in her bed.  
  
'They say he floats in order to move' Candle saw somebody coming toward her. A shadow. 'But no one can say for sure now that he regained his true body!' The figure was getting closer. It wanted something! 'He has been weak for the past 13 years. All because of Potter!' Candle took a step back as the figure got closer but lost her step and fell backwards. The figure was now walking towards her with a hood on! 'People thought he was dead other said he was hiding!' "No!" Candle screamed scrambling backwards on the ground as the figure loomed over her. 'You have two new messages!' Candle shot up from her bed with a cry. She was sweating and panting. Candle threw off the cover and thrust open the window and grasped for breath. "What was that!" she whispered weakly.  
  
I repeat what others to me relay  
  
But there is nothing else I say  
  
Only memories not erased of information do I give  
  
But I myself cannot live  
  
'You have two new messages!'  
  
Candle was hit with realization. "A message machine!" she gasped. Candle ran over to her closet and thrust it open. She grabbed her broom, a Nimbus 2000. Candle loudly ran over to the window not taking notice to Ginny who was slowly waking up. Candle hoped on her broom and sped out the window.  
  
Candle carefully entered her home. It had been so long since she'd been here. Lucky the police her go on the excuse of needing to get away. They kept saying she needed to stick around so she could speak at a trial once the murderer was found. But playing the emotional key of 'I need to get away! I can't take all this and a trial yet! My parents are dead! Have you no decency of letting me get away form all the stress! I'm just a girl!' Candle looked around the dark house and slowly walked to the message machine. "You have two new messages!" *Beep* "Wednesday, 11/22, 3:40 pm" "Probably elsewhere, no? You really shouldn't have left! No witness- protecting neighborhood can save you from me! Really such a pity. How your parents had wizarding blood in them yet denied it to a fault for their dislike of magic! Foolish muggles! They had once been forced to go to a school of wizarding when they were younger. Always hated magic they did! I offered them a second chance but foolishly they refused. But you may be different. Hard for you to believe but magic exist. So do witches and wizards!" *Beep* "Wednesday, 11/22, 3:42 pm" "This stupid machine cut me off! Oh yes! Look behind you!" *Beep* Candle felt a feeling of doom come over her as she turned around and screamed. Candle woke up. Did she faint? Unfortunately, 'He' was still there, looming over her. Candle screamed upward and backed away from where she was on the ground. She scrambled backward but then hit a nightstand. "You have a chance to be different from your parents, Candle. You can join my side and have eternal power!" he said. Candle felt sick. "No! No! I won't!" she screamed with hatred. "You killed them! You!" she screamed in tears. He frowned. "So be it, you are nothing but a weak muggle! I gave you a chance but you have refused! You will now meet your parents!" he said angrily. Candle was on the ground in a ball. She was breathing harshly. "But before that- Crucio!" he shouted. Next thing Candle knew was her eyes were rolling back into her head and pain consumed every part of her body. Candle just wanted it to end, she just wanted to die! Is this what hell was like?! Suddenly the pain stopped- a little too soon. Candle felt uneasy. "Scary isn't it? The waiting! The not knowing when or what will happen next!" he said grinning madly. Candle felt the tears go down her cheeks numbly. Memories flashed in her head of every person she had ever met. The more recent ones went by Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Red &George, Percy, Malfoy, Professor McGonagall, Pansy, Snape, Sprout, Binns, Conroy of her Elemental class, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and again Malfoy. "Crucio!" Candle felt the horrifying feeling unpleasantly return. "Sir, Harry Potter is coming!" cried the familiar voice of Wormtail. The pain stopped. Voldemort smirked. 'Let him come!" he said sinisterly. "But Sir, he is not alone, Professor Dumbledore is with him!" Wormtail said pleadingly. Voldemort paled. "Then what are you waiting for, scoundrel, I cannot risk everything with my body and powers just returning! I won't lose them again!" Voldemort hissed. Candle breathed heavily as the two figures fled. Soon after three new figures entered. 


	7. Sleeping Beauty

A Twisted Candle chapter Seven  
Candle groaned as a nurse prepared a sleeping potion. She was not at Hogwarts' hospital wing, no, that was too far. Candle was in a different magical hospital. Candle looked around at the people who surrounded her bed. She had spoken to Dumbledore of what happened and he scolded her greatly. Harry and Ginny sat by her with concern. Harry had sent an owl to Ron and Hermione telling what happened. Candle laid back as the nurse poured her potion into a cup so she could drink it and have a sweet dreamless sleep. Suddenly a voice came yelling threw the crowd. "Let me through! Out of my way." he said pushing through roughly. It was unmistakably Malfoy. Malfoy a little clumsily got to her bedside. His face was white with worry, and he looked like he was ready to punch something. "Candle." he mumbled. Malfoy looked at her, and she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. Fear. She had never seen him so afraid before. "What happened?" he asked no one in particular. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" he yelled crazily. Candle was a little bit afraid, and tried to sit up to calm him down. But as soon as she moved, unbelievable and unthinkable pain consumed her again, and she cried out. Malfoy whirled around, his eyes wide. He moved to her side, and took her hand. "Candle! What's wrong?! No, you shouldn't talk. Don't move!" he whispered to her, so that only she could hear. He then turned to the crowd. "Well? Don't just stand there! Someone, anyone get a doctor! She needs a DOCTOR!" he shouted. Harry stepped forward. "What do YOU want?!" Malfoy yelled at him, feeling sick. "I just want to see my friend. If that's okay." Harry said, quietly. Malfoy looked at Candle again, then back at Harry. He hesitated, then let Harry pass. Harry came up to Candle, worry on his face. "Hi. I brought you something. It's not much, but it might help to keep your broom clean and new." He handed Candle his broom care bag, and Candle smiled weakly. "Thanks, but I can't take this. It's yours. Plus, do I look like I'm in good enough shape to hold my broom, much less take care of it? I don't think so." She laughed, and started to cough.  
  
Malfoy waited impatiently, wanting more and more to get Harry away from Candle. After all, he was the one who killed Goyle! What if he got the fancy to just kill Candle also?! These thoughts only made him angrier. Harry was saying something to Candle, like goodbye. Harry then walked past Malfoy, and Malfoy roughly knocked into him as he did so. "Hey, watch it, Malfoy!" Harry threw back at him. Malfoy had half the mind to turn right around and beat the heck out of Harry, but Candle looked up at him and he stopped. Malfoy went over to her, but, right when he reached her, she rolled her eyes back and her head slumped back. Malfoy lurched forward, and lightly brushed her hair back. By then, everyone had left. He thought it safe to let out all his feelings, and started to cry. He laid his head down on her bedside, and she lightly stroked his hair. He heard her wincing as she did so, and looked up and stopped her hand. Malfoy then pulled up a chair, and sat by her, the whole rest of the night, until the doctor had to make him go to bed in one of the visiting rooms.  
  
Candle returned to Hogwarts a few days later. She entered Harry's door-room. "Where is everyone?! Malfoy's gone, Ginny's gone, and all the teachers are gone!" Candle said. "Last summer, Sirius left with Snape, Hagrid with a teacher from another school and-" "I know about all that." Candle said cutting him off. Harry looked confused. Candle sighed, it was going to come out eventually. "Malfoy told me." she said quietly. "Malfoy?!" Harry said annoyed. "Harry, Malfoy and I are friends! I don't expect you two to like each other but, don't tell anyone please!' Candle said. Harry sighed and muttered what sounded like 'fine'. "Everyone left the school again now that Voldemort as showed up again. They left last summer but found no clues." Harry explained. "Hagrid left with Madame Maxime of the Beauxbaton School. Sirius has disappeared with Snape. Also, Professor McGonagall set off with Professor Sprout. We shall get substitutes. A few other people have left as well." Harry told Candle. "But why are Malfoy and Ginny gone?" "There's no detention, it's Christmas break, and for their own safety with Voldemort showing up again." Harry explained.  
  
Malfoy entered his dining room. "Sit there in the seat by Pansy, dear." His mother instructed. Pansy smiled at him and he smiled back attractively. "Really it was nice of your family to join us, Richard." Said his mother. "Thank You Narcissa. It is nice to be together again after all these years. Now that our master as returned." Richard said. Malfoy looked around them; it was dangerous to talk this openly of being Death Eaters. "Indeed, our master's whereabouts have become unknown since that recent attack on the muggle girl. I can't possibly imagine what he'd want with such a useless thing." Lucius said calmly. "Didn't ya here?! Pansy here told me the muggle girl is actually going to Hogwarts now, and a close friend of Harry Potter's if I understand." Richard said merrily. Pansy smirked. Lucius smiled with a gleam in his eyes. He sat up straight, this was a chance to get back into Voldemort's favor. "Is this true, Draco?" Lucius asked turning to his son. Malfoy nodded numbly.  
  
On Christmas morning, everyone joyfully opened their presents. Of course, with everyone else gone, Harry and Candle were the ones in the Gryffindor common room. Candle rushed downstairs to see Harry, and smiled. She then realized that she was still in her nightgown, and blushed. Harry didn't even seem to notice her, though. He was looking at a present from one of his friends no less. Candle sneaked quietly down the stairs, behind Harry. She grinned and said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, HARRY!" Harry jumped up and yelped in surprise, dropping his present on the ground. Candle would have laughed, if she hadn't heard a sound like something fragile breaking. She winced. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Harry! It was just such the perfect opportunity that I couldn't resist. I didn't mean to break your present!" Candle said, bending down to pick up the package. Harry just looked at her. "That isn't for me. It's...for you." Candle stopped, a frown on her delicate features. "For me? Then why were you looking at it?" she asked, a bit playfully. Harry looked down. "I was just...oh, look! It's a present from Hagrid! He always has the most, er, exciting gifts!" he said, laughing nervously. "Hey, how about we let Dumbledore open it! Just as a....safety precaution." Harry added as Candle picked up what looked like a large egg with a bow on it. Candle examined it. 'How do I open this?' she asked handing it to Harry so he could examine it. Harry looked at it strangely. 'It looks so, so....familiar....Wait a second....NO! IT CAN'T BE!" He yelled accidentally dropping the egg. The bottom of it shattered. There was a long defeaning silence. Harry was pale. "What-?!" Candle gasped as the egg suddenly cracked. Out popped a Chinese Fireball dragon. "Aw, it's cute!" "It's illegal." Harry muttered as Candle picked up the dragon happily. "No one ahs to know!" Candle said exasperated. "That's right, why didn't I think of it. I mean it will only get bigger, louder, and hungrier!" exclaimed Harry sarcastically. Candle rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm keeping him!' she said. "Good for you, but you're not keeping him here!" Harry said.  
  
"Would you two just kiss?! I know you two dislike each other! I have heard stories of your fights. But this is Sleeping Beauty! No kissing, no waking up! Just bloody kissing her!" their substitute director said angrily. Malfoy blushed furiously and looked down at Candle reluctantly. He quickly bent down and pecked her on the lips swiftly, then her wiped his mouth in disgust. Pansy was furious. Candle looked somewhat disappointed. He acted like kissing her was death itself and it was nothing romantic. The director sighed in frustration. "If that's the best you can do for now! Everyone, you are dismissed!" the director said waving them away. Relieved, Malfoy left the auditorium with a pissed Pansy. Outside, in the main hall, Pansy whirled on Malfoy. "What was THAT all about!" she flared at him. Malfoy just said, "What was WHAT all about?" he asked, annoyingly, though, inside he was nervous because he knew exactly what she was talking about. Pansy widened her eyes in frustration. "You know what! That...that...that...!" she couldn't even get it out. Malfoy said, "What? That kiss?" Pansy nodded, raging. "Oh yeah, you could see we were all over each other." He said sarcastically. "Come off it! I mean, do you think that I actually ENJOYED it?" Pansy just narrowed her eyes and stormed off, stomping her feet, dramatically.  
  
It was finally Valentines Day! Malfoy walked up to Pansy and posed leaning against the door smiling. She looked at him confused. "Remember who was my date last year at the Yule Ball?" Malfoy asked sweetly. Pansy nodded. "Will you be my date to the spring dance this April?" he asked confidently. Pansy smiled and nodded. She reach up and kissed Malfoy passionately. The Two began making-out. "Why don't you two get a room." Said an annoyed Harry Potter. Malfoy glared at him. "Let's go." He said leading Pansy away. 'He's toying with Candle!' Harry thought angrily.  
  
Candle heard a knock at her door and answered it. "I-I need your help." Malfoy said shyly. Candle looked at him confused. Malfoy rushed in and closed the door behind him. "Idon'tknowhowtodance!" Malfoy rushed out. Candle smiled warmly and Malfoy's heart gave a flip. "Alright, I'm teaching Oliver Wood as well." Candle said. 'Oliver Wood." Malfoy said somewhat annoyed. "Ya, why?" "He's just annoying." Malfoy muttered. "How so?" Candle asked. "He's constantly blushing and looking at you." Malfoy said. Candle arched an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?" she asked. "NO! LORD WOMAN, DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" Malfoy said defensively. Candle blinked a few times. "Okay, okay! Cool it!" Candle said. Candle used a spell to play music. "Shall we?" she said offering her hand. Malfoy smiled.  
  
Candle entered backstage ready for the play. She put on her costume, a long blue gown that had shoulder-strapped sleeves. Her hair was curled. She walked out onto the stage and acted out her part perfectly. Then the scene with the spindle came. An eerie glow came into the room. A mist covered the ground. But Candle didn't notice. Malfoy looked confused at her. She was walking, almost like she was in a trance. Her hand reached toward the spindle. Malfoy looked at her anxiously....something was wrong. The spindle had a strange green glow. Candle hesitated. 'Go ahead, touch the spindle! Touch it, now!' a voice in her head ordered. Slowly she touched the spindle. Everything suddenly froze. A bright light flashed from the spindle and Candle fell over. "NO!" Malfoy ran on stage. Suddenly a transparent purple shield came over the stage. "A barrier?' Harry murmured. "She's not waking up!" Malfoy shouted. Hermione ran on stage in her fairy costume with Cho Chang and Parvati. Suddenly Pansy floated onto the stage. Her eyes were dull and trance like as well. She laughed. Malfoy looked at her. "Today is her Sixteenth birthday and she has died as I have said!' Pansy said victoriously. Malfoy gritted his teeth. With a flash of light, Pansy was surrounded by green flames and disappeared. Malfoy looked down at Candle's cold body. "She's dead?!" he screamed panicked. "No." Hermione said softly. "The play must be real for some reason. You will have to destroy the witch, who for now, is Pansy. Candle is not dead, she is merely sleeping. For a hundred years or until she is awoken by true loves kiss!" exclaimed Parvati romantically with little stars in her eyes flaring with excitement. "How many of my Romance Novels did you borrow again?" Cho Chang muttered. Malfoy looked at Candle's body. He slowly bent down to relay a sweet kiss but as he did her body disappeared. Malfoy looked around in panic. "In the story Sleeping Beauty is at the top of the tower with the evil witch guarding her in the shape of a dragon!" Hermione exclaimed. Suddenly a large shadow loomed over them. Malfoy turned and gasped. "I-Is this the tower?" he said. Hermione nodded numbly. "Well here ya go, have fun! I have to go put people to sleep!" Hermione exclaimed shoving a sword in his hands and running off with Parvati and Cho Chang. Hermione went across the stage and over the audience and put everyone into a deep sleep like in the story with the help of Parvati and Cho Chang. Malfoy stepped forward before the tower. Candle was at the top. Suddenly Malfoy felt a force pull him and he hit the ground hard. Vines grew very where suddenly and grabbed him holding him back. He struggled with the vines but they only became harder to free. "Inflammo!" Malfoy yelled. And set the vines on fire and burned himself a little. He slashed randomly with his sword and ran forward into the tower. The staircase spiraled upward. Malfoy looked forward nervously. With a burst of speed, he ran up the stairs. He reached the door finally. Breathing with relief, he was about to open the door but suddenly the door was destroyed as well as some of the staircase. Malfoy turned to see Pansy had already transfigured into a dragon and was roaring angrily. She shot fire at him and his eyes widened. Suddenly a shining object flew to him. "Here!" yelled Hermione's familiar voice. Malfoy grabbed the object, which was a shield, and blocked the dragon's flames. The dragon furiously thrust out its tail at Malfoy. Malfoy dodged it and rolled to the side as the dragon attacked again with it's tail. Malfoy jumped out of the way. The dragon's tail narrowly missed him but took out the floor next to Candle's bed which Malfoy now stood on. He looked back, this time if the dragon attacked he may be able to dodge but Candle wouldn't! He cursed under his breath and looked forward. The dragon poised for attack. As it thrust it's tail forward it suddenly stopped. The dragon gave a curdling roar and fell over. Malfoy's sword was embedded in its chest.  
  
Suddenly the barrier was let down and everyone awoke in a dazed state. The Dragon returned to Pansy injured form. Crabbe came on stage and lifted up Pansy's bleeding body. "We need to get her to the hospital wing!' he yelled frantically. Malfoy looked at her in horror and turned to leave. "Wait!" Hermione yelled. Malfoy then remembered Candle. He turned around slowly and walked up to her slumberous form. He bent down, looming over her. His lips hovered over hers as he gazed at them. They were shiny and pink. Malfoy bent down and his lips gently brushed up against hers. They were cold at first but then the warmth returned to them. Malfoy felt the sweetness on his lips and smiled. Candle's eyes fluttered open sleepily. Malfoy parted from her before she could even kiss him back. The auditorium erupted with applause. Candle smiled. "I have to go visit Pansy in the hospital wing." He said coolly and left. Candle looked down hurt but then asked herself what was so wrong with him visiting his friend who was obviously injured. Harry who had glared at Malfoy the whole way out walked up to Candle. "Are you alright?" Harry asked softly. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?!" she exclaimed smiling fakely.  
  
Hermione entered the room where Ron was for some reason laid down on HER bed. "I've been thinking...." Ron said as he stared up at the ceiling, before she could even say anything. "Do you remember the n-night we played battleship?" he asked blushing. He then looked at her. She smiled. "Yes." She said. "Do you remember the....k-kiss?" he stuttered. Hermione nodded. "Hermione, I-I think I l-love you." Ron finally got out, smiling shyly. Hermione's eyes widened, and she blushed. "You-you think?' she asked hopefully. Ron waited a moment. "No, I know I do." He said calmly. Hermione grinned. "I understand if you don't feel the same. You've always thought me to be an idiot-!" but he was cut off by Hermione throwing herself in his arms. "I-I love you too! And I'd like it very much if you would be my idiot!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron grinned. "We'll have to keep this secret you know." He whispered in her ear. Hermione looked at him with a playful pout on her lips. Ron had never seen her like this and bent smiled. He slowly bent down and kissed her. She melted into it and smiled. "Well what do we have here?" said a voice from the doorway. "Ginny! What are you doing here!' Ron said angrily. "It's my room too remember! And I'm not alone." Ginny said smiling. "What do you mean?" Ron said fearfully. Harry stepped into the room from behind Ginny with a grin on his face. "HARRY!" Ron said. "I knew something was up when you two couldn't even shake hands!' Harry said in a 'I-knew-you-two-liked-each-other-from-the-beginning' way. "Well, we'll leave you two to make-out. Bye!" Ginny said waving and then pulled Harry away closing the door.  
  
Candle saw Malfoy from the doorway as he tenderly sat by Pansy, talking to her. Candle knew it now. She knew she was jealous and that she liked-maybe even loved, Malfoy. He wanted to fight for Malfoy! I mean she didn't want to end up hurt! But what if she was holding Malfoy back from being happy? What if she was fighting a lost battle even thinking Malfoy could ever return her feelings? What if fighting for him drove him away to not even being her friend? She would let Malfoy decide....and if it wasn't her....she would back off. Candle gloomily turned and left, she was supposed to meet Oliver in order to teach him to dance.  
  
Harry entered the library. It was almost closing time. To his surprise, he saw Cho Chang. Harry walked right past Ginny who was about to say 'Hi'. But she stopped when she saw him approaching Cho Chang and sighed. He never liked her even Cho Chang was around anyway so what did it matter? Cho Chang looked up at Harry and smiled. He blushed. "Is this seat taken?" Harry asked. Cho Chang shook her head. Harry sat down in the seat and there was an awkward silence. "I know, you liked Cedric a lot," Harry began and Cho Chang winced, "But I have to get it off my chest. I-I love you!" Harry yelled out and Cho Chang looked shocked then smiled. "I need to know if you feel the same." Harry said firmly. Cho Chang sighed. "What makes you think that you love me?" she asked. Harry thought about it for a moment. "You're beautiful, kind, loving, and cheerful. You make me feel happy and strange." Harry said blushing. Cho Chang looked at Harry sadly. "I like you Harry, a lot, but not in that way. I'm sorry. I want to be your friend but understand you're not the first and probably not the last. I gave my heart to Cedric a long time ago before he died. But I will always love him, him and no other. I know that. People may think I'm silly and will change my mind but I can see it clearly that I can never love anyone the way I loved him. I have moved on from Cedric but no matter what, I can't forget about him." Cho Chang said softly. "Well the pains still fresh maybe one day-!" "No, Harry, I'm sorry. Please understand." Cho Chang said cutting him off. Harry looked hurt and disappointed. He got up and left. Ginny turned away taking notice that tears were coming down her face. Why?! I mean she had a crush on him of course but why did it have to hurt so badly?! It couldn't be more than a crush! Ginny shook her head. Who was she kidding. She loved Harry, but it was obvious he never took notice to her anyway. 


	8. Trouble at the Ball

A Twisted Candle chapter Eight  
  
Candle looked at Malfoy who was slowly easing into becoming a good dancer. "Let's try this again. I have no idea what type of music they play at this school so let's try learning to waltz. You said that's what they did for the Yule Ball last year. Don't you guys ever dance differently! Like Jazz or rock? Well since Hermione is organizing this like she did the play maybe it will be more muggle-like." Candle suggested bored. Candle had been dropping hints here and there about the dance hoping Malfoy would ask her. "I better go, Oliver is coming over to learn dancing as well, right?" Malfoy asked. "In about an hour." Candle said gloomily to the fact that Malfoy was leaving. He kept avoiding her more lately but he still visited to stay friends.  
  
Candle got on the Knight Bus with other students from Gryffindor. "The other Knight Buses will be coming to get the other houses. We must wait till their ready to leave and follow." Announced the driver. "When is the dance again?" asked Ron. "You're so silly. I've already told you. It's a week from now on Friday." Hermione said exasperated. Ron gave her an annoyed look like he always does. "Speaking of which, Hermione I need you to help me with my, er, homework in the cabin downstairs." Ron said blushing. Hermione coughed. "Yes, well, we'll see you guys later." Hermione said getting up suddenly cheerful. "But you can do your homework here though-!" "Bye!" Hermione said cutting Harry off. "Is it me or did they go in the opposite direction from the cabin. Actually, they are headed in the direction of the restrooms." Candle said. 'Is this seat taken?' asked a familiar voice. "Why no, kind sir." Candle said with a damsel gesture. Oliver sat down next to her and grinned.  
  
Everyone entered the palace. Each house resigned in very different areas. Ravenclaw entered a room with a castle floating n a cloud. It was a beautiful romanticism castle. In the room for Hufflepuff was a room that changed seasons, it changed to fall, to winter, to spring, and finally to summer every hour. They camped there and were deeply cozy as they had s'mores, played games, horseback rode, played paint-wand, and swam in a lake. In the Slytherin house, was a room that was underwater and had a palace filled with pearls and other earthly luxuries. Mermaids floated about flashing their fins and flirting. The mermen were of course just as vain. Finally, the Gryffindor room was like being in outer space. The planets revolved around them to such glory and the stars floated by to everyone's awe who tried to reach out and grab them. They each resided on the planet of their choice. Mercury was like a palace from Saudi Arabia, Venus a very rich and elegant palace much richer than Versailles, Mars was a very rough Roman palace, Jupiter was very large and had a replica of the Palace of Petersburg, Russia, then came Saturn, it seemed just like Dubrovnik, Uranus had lots of green and an Irish styled castle, Neptune was a beautiful palace like that of Catherine Palace, and Pluto though small was no different with an Asian styled palace. Ginny chose Uranus, along with Ron. Fred and George went to Mars but not without Ron saying, "A good choice, I think that's where mom and dad adopted you from." Percy went to Jupiter but only because Penelope Clearwater was going there. Candle stayed on beautiful Venus. Lavender and Parvati went to Neptune. Oliver went to Venus and if you can't guess the reason you're not following. Hermione went to Saturn to enjoy "different" experiences. Harry went to Mercury and Neville went to Pluto.  
  
It was nice on Uranus. It was like being in Ireland. Spring season with cool winds and constant green hills. The castle they stayed in was an old Irish style one. Open windows but to keep warm on cold nights the outer and inner halls were blazing with torches. Everyone while staying there were forced to wear uniforms. The boy's uniform was an off-white sweater and tan colored shorts on with sneakers. The girls wore a long white dresses that went to their ankles and always had on a black shawl that was sewed with Celtic Knot designs with some black half-boots. The one thing the Gryffindors hated, every planet you stayed on had uniforms. Though they had a lot of free time, they also had to keep up with school and had afternoon lessons. On Uranus they still did fun activities like playing Irish sports, hawking, music lessons, and exploration where everyday at a certain time a rainbow would appear and, on the whistle groups would search for a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Mercury was of course hot. Even though this room was only an imitation of space, and was modified to people's comfort and other things, Mercury remained the hottest as being closest to the sun. It was like being in India or Arabia. The uniforms were rather strange. The boys wore nice navy baggy pants and only a silver vest on their upper bodies, the girls commented that they looked like Aladdin. The girls wore navy veil-like baggy pants and navy bikini tops with silver vests. Some of the girls wore the shoulder-straps, which made the teachers complain about how the girls distracted the boys with their uniforms, but they were helpless against changing it. Both genders had to wear tough tan sandals with wings attached to the ankles. Everyday students went out and watched dancers and veelas (quite dangerous). They also enjoyed Elephant rides and learned snake charming, much like what Harry could already do. The most boring activity was learning business trade (no offense).  
  
Venus was very cloudy like but not in a gloomy way. The clouds swirled graceful above the students. Everything done there was French like, the language of love, not surprising as Venus was named after the Roman goddess of love and beauty. The boy's uniforms were like those of gentlemen with Colonial shoes in the 18th century without the wigs. The girls wore turquoise gowns that had barely noticeable flower designs with long white gloves that went to their elbows and held their hair up in many styles and wore high-heeled shoes; thankfully, they weren't forced to wear corsets. Every night balls were held in which Oliver and Candle enjoyed very much. There was luxurious foods and costumes plus Oliver got better at dancing. On these nights, the girls were free from wearing school uniforms and got to pick their own gowns. Candle chose the replica of Victoria's wedding gown minus the veil. The students enjoyed many activities, their favorites being carriage rides, dessert cooking, and horse races. Though it was interesting, they did not enjoy their French classes too much (no offense).  
  
Next was mars the Roman imitating planet. The boys uniforms were replicas of Julius Caesar's which the boys thought was annoying as they looked like girls but they also received gold sandals. The girl's uniform was a chose between wearing a white peplos or light blue chiton either way they wore gold sandals. They learned Roman cuisines and cooking, watched Roman style plays, and watched fake images as gladiators so no one really died. They did not enjoy Latin too much (no offense) except fort he stories told. Jupiter was next. This gigantic and dominating planet imitated much of the Russian culture. The students stayed at the Romanov palace. The boys uniforms were Nicholas II's military uniform. The girls on the other hand, wore gowns that looked like those of the last grand duchesses. They did many activities like the other Gryffindors but their favorites were sword fighting, reading at the library, and picnics. However, though most of them were doubtfully Orthodox they all had to attend church and do the strict worships (no offense to anyone, but from what I've heard Orthodox is pretty strict). After Jupiter as you know is Saturn. The place was a complete replica of Dubrovnik, Croatia. The boy's uniform was a tuxedo and the girls were a variety of elegant gowns. Of all the activities they did, the most favored were acting, watching plays and ballets, learning music, and taking boat rides in the evening while eating dinner on board. The only thing the students didn't enjoy was going to the opera every night (no offense).  
  
Neptune one would expect to be a watery like plan, right? But Neptune imitated London entirely. The lucky students go to stay in the palace, and why not, the queen didn't actually live there! The male students wore tuxedos here too but the girls wore empire waist dresses. The students got to do many things but like the other Gryffindors had their own favorite activities. Like horseback riding, flower arranging (strange huh?), learning Oceanology (there you go, some water stuff!) and art. The only boring activity was teatime(no offense). Finally came Pluto, the Asian imitating culture. Of course, if you enjoy Japanese food (like me!), Chinese food (also like me!), or Korean foods among others (which I haven't tried so I can't really say) then you'd be in heaven. The students learned astrology, karate (Neville didn't do so well), samurai sword fighting (just like the movies!), Chinese checker (I think its pretty fun!), and cooking like those Japanese people with the knives and fire at restaurants (which was fun unless you happened to be next to Neville, which always put students on edge). But just like the others, Pluto had its downs, like Chinese literature classes (no offense).  
  
Some houses during this field trip visited others and enjoyed their fantasy rooms. Candle had a few visits from Malfoy but the dance was three days away and he never asked her. Candle suddenly looked to see a teacher in front of her desk. "How nice of you to bless us with your return to reality, Ms. Rosenburg." The teacher said coldly. Candle blushed furiously. The bell rang a few minutes later. Candle gloomily walked to her room. "Candle!" a voice yelled. She turned to see Oliver and smiled but still somewhat sadly. "Hey what's up!" she said cheerfully but anyone could detect how hollow it really was. "Are you okay?" Oliver asked concerned. "I'm fine, don't worry." Candle said. "You sure? Well, if you say so. Listen," he began blushing, "I have been trying to work up the nerve to ask you and I'll understand if I'm too late but....w-would you go to the dance with me?" Oliver asked shyly. Candle looked at him. What if Malfoy asked her? Oh who was she kidding! He wasn't going to ask her anytime soon, he probably asked someone else, and she DID want to go to the dance, right?! "Sure, I'd love to." She told Oliver sweetly. He grinned. "Thanks, er, I'll see ya later, bye!" he said running off gleefully.  
  
Candle entered the ballroom and looked around. She spotted Harry who wore a vampire costume. He was alone in the corner. Her eyes to Ginny who also appeared single. Ginny wore a princess gown. Strangely, Ron and Hermione were dancing. Usually they were pissed at each other. Ron was a Quidditch player and Hermione a scientist. Then there was Oliver who waved over to her in his devil costume. He walked up to her and kissed her knuckles smiling, she smiled back. To correspond with Oliver, Candle wore an angel outfit of pure white and blue. She had on a mask to cover her eyes and a set of angel wings but her dress and shoes were blue, a light blue. The music began and as predicted, everyone waltzed. Great this would be boring! Oh well, Candle grabbed Oliver's hands. She set his hand on her waist and his other in her own hand. Then gently she placed her other hand on his shoulder and then led him into a dance. Candle had to stifle a giggle of how silly Oliver looked in his Devil costume. It didn't suit him, he was just like her, an angel. Suddenly she spotted someone who looked familiar yet not familiar. A man with long blonde hair and walked practically saying 'I'm stuck up'. But she shouldn't judge appearance. The man's pointy nose went her for a moment with a gleam and then he walked over to a couple. Candle felt her heart tear. It was Malfoy, in a knight costume, dancing with Pansy, who dressed as an angel except she had black and red. Her mask was black like her dress but her wings and shoes were black. Malfoy smiled and conversed with the man. Then he continued on dancing and the man walked by. "I'm thirsty, may I have a drink?" Candle asked Oliver weakly. He looked at her confused but nodded and left.  
  
Candle felt the room go dizzy and fell back. She waited for the cold marble floor but it never came. Instead, a pair of arms caught her but the feeling was far from safe and warm. Candle looked up and saw the man from earlier. Something wasn't right. She didn't feel good, and though it was sudden she knew it wasn't form Malfoy. It was like it had been there, but maybe the pain she was getting from Malfoy set it off. "T-Thank you, sir." She said breathing hard. The man smirked. "No problem miss. The names Lucius Malfoy. I am father of Draco Malfoy, perhaps you've heard of him?" the man said. Candle barely nodded. "Do you feel alright?" Lucius asked innocently. "I-I'm fine, thank you." She said politely then turned and went to look for Oliver. She just wanted the night to end. She wanted to leave, now. But no, she couldn't leave Oliver and her friends and she was just exaggerating. She had told herself that Malfoy would choose, and it wasn't obvious who is choice was! Now she needed to just back off, but why did it have to hurt so much! She wanted to die! But she was too young to feel true love, wasn't she?! Suddenly Oliver appeared in front of her with concern. "Are you alright? You look pale." He said. "I'm fine, let's just dance." Candle said. Oliver gave her a strange look but nodded. Candle continued to dance and soon the dance ended. People were leaving the ballroom. Malfoy turned to Pansy for a moment and said something. Pansy smiled slyly and they kissed quite passionately. Candle felt a jolt of unbearable pain run through her. "Candle?!" came Oliver's muffled voice. Candle grabbed her head and let out a painful scream. She felt like her heart had stopped and everything else was burning inside her. Something powerful ran through her. Windows shattered and students screamed covering themselves. Candle's eyes rolled back into her head. 


	9. Cruel Fate

A Twisted Candle chapter Nine  
  
Candle awoke in her hospital room. It was dim, like morning. In the seat next to her, was Oliver asleep. He looked like a child, so innocent. She smiled but then remembered the ball and....Malfoy. Candle frowned and let a tear slip out but before they could increase someone entered the room. It was Madame Pomfrey. "Oh good! You're awake!" she said. Candle nodded smiling. "Oliver was here for you the whole time!" Madame Pomfrey said smiling. Candle looked over at him confused. "D-Did anyone else visit?" she asked softly. "Well Harry Potter and his friends did! I never knew you were so close to him! He's such a nice person!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. Candle felt nervous. "Um....who were his friends?" Candle asked hesitantly. "You should know, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny!" the school-nurse exclaimed exasperated. Candle looked down sadly. "No one else?' she whispered. "No, oh there was one boy! He visited with his girlfriend. They came just once, Malfoy and Pansy I believe." The nurse said frowning. Candle smiled ironically. Madame Pomfrey left and that made Candle more comfortable. Now she could just get rid of all the pain.  
  
Oliver woke up to see Candle asleep. Her face was red like she had been crying. He smiled and moved a strand of her hair. "I never got to tell you." He whispered. "Tell me what?" Candle mumbled sleepily. Oliver jumped and looked down at her, but his gaze turned soft. "N-Nothing." He said quickly. His face changed to concern when he noticed her usually beautiful emerald eyes had changed. Instead of the playful and happy gleam they usually held they seemed somewhat dull, blood-shot, and swollen. Her lips to be quivering for some reason. "Are you okay? What happened at the party?" Oliver asked. Candle felt too confused to deal with what had happened to her. "I don't know. It just hurt so much, it still hurts so much." She said confused and shook her head in confusion. He sat down beside her and held her close to him comfortingly. After a while Candle snuggled closer, "Can I just go to sleep like this?" she mumbled softly but still somewhat weakly. Oliver blushed but nodded. Candle shut her eyes and her body went somewhat limp.  
  
Candle went back to school the next day. She stayed with Oliver in all her classes now. She still sat at lunch with Harry and everybody though. Though Candle was heartbroken she was determined not to let Malfoy hurt her anymore. There was a strange resentment toward him now, like he had toyed with her feelings, but she knew deep down it was herself leading her on. Candle didn't avoid Malfoy though she felt pain whenever he was around. But she couldn't avoid him, his friendship still meant so much to her. She felt like a beggar trying to get crumbs of whatever was left over. She had found some comfort in Oliver, she told him everything, she barely knew him and she told him everything. She just wanted to get it all out and felt very vulnerable. But telling Oliver about was okay, he seemed like a nice guy, he wouldn't take advantage of her vulnerable state. But she couldn't tell Harry or anyone, she felt ashamed. Oliver was understanding and listened intently though she knew it bothered him what she told him, about how she felt for Malfoy. She didn't love Oliver, but she might, with time. She needed to move on from Malfoy, though she felt like she didn't want to move on, she just knew she needed to. Oliver was a nice guy and he liked her. She spent some of the summer with him. Hogwarts year had ended. Oliver graduated from Hogwarts. Candle was happy for him and the fact that he didn't go to school anymore didn't make her stop seeing him. Eventually he finally asked her out on a date and then the dates grew in numbers, so now they were a 'couple'. She didn't spend ALL summer with Oliver though. She stayed at Harry's house with Sirius and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sent owls sometimes. Ron and Ginny even let her and Harry come to visit over the summer. Candle sometimes received owls from Malfoy, something just wasn't right though. Would his parents approve if they knew he was sending a muggle letters? Candle though still friends with Malfoy didn't confide in him about her problems anymore. He didn't even know she was dating Oliver. She even had two fights with Oliver this summer, but she had only Harry to confide in, she wished it had been a female though. Harry and her were good friends and everything but he just wasn't the "girl talk' she needed. She yearned for Hermione and Ginny's company. Before she knew it, it was another year at Hogwarts and Sirius needed a new excuse as to why she was 'visiting' so he said she decided that she had liked the school so much that she was transferring permanently.  
  
It was the banquet for the new year at Hogwarts, the sixth year. Candle sat down at the table of Gryffindors, her eyes caught Malfoy's for a moment. He looked at her softly and with a deep affection, like he was yearning for her. Candle shook her head. She didn't need to be led on again. People in the room began to whisper, it was still a mystery as to what happened at the ball. Nobody was hurt except herself, which seemed strange to students. Candle missed Oliver's company, he was her shield and she felt fragile right now. She made herself look forward to his visit this Halloween. 'First of all, before we eat, I must announce some events to take place this year. I would like to welcome all of our first years! Let's give them a round of applause! Next, I'd like to give a warm welcome back to our other Hogwarts students! I hope all of you enjoy your year here!" Dumbledore said warmly to everyone. 'As to continue our new tradition of holding an annual school play, this year we shall be doing the muggle play 'Cinderella'. Auditions will be held October 7 and the play will be performed on January 25. And due to the fact that we didn't have our usual Quidditch game last year, we will have more games this year. Also, I think it will be a good experience that the 5th years and up may go trick or treating in the muggle world. No magic for an entire night, just seeing what exactly muggles do for celebration and though it is restricted I am sure you will still enjoy yourselves!" Dumbledore said trying to higher students' spirits again. "I find it sad to announce though, that due to a recent tragedy over the summer, Hogsmeade is now off-limits!" Dumbledore said gravely. Whispers of confusion and somewhat anger filled the room. "Also, please take note, that our Dark Arts teacher is unfortunately not able to rejoin us this since he has other business to attend to." The room filed with 'I-knew-it's "Your new Dark Arts is Professor Snape!" Half of the school was outraged but all Snape could do was smile! His dream had finally come true! But probably at everyone's expense besides the Slytherins! "Oh joy!" Ron said sarcastically. After a few more protests Dumbledore silenced them once again. "I have but a few more things to announce!" Dumbledore started silencing everyone. "Due to another incident with Voldemort," everyone except Harry, Candle, and most of the Slytherins, cringed, "Our old allied schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be rejoining us this Christmas!" Dumbledore announced and yet again the room filled with whispers of both anger and joy! "Lastly, all 4th years and up will go on a field trip to Kyoto, Japan!" Dumbledore said and the students applauded with excitement, even though Japan wasn't exactly a dream vacation like France. Candle smiled somewhat brightly. And at that someone else felt theirself smile more.  
  
Candle walked down the hallway with the other Gryffindors. "You weren't leaving without saying hello?" someone whispered in Candle's ear. She felt a thrill go through her body and her ear tingled a bit but she contained herself, she couldn't let her guard down. Malfoy must admit he probably said 'hello' to Candle too seductively but he couldn't contain himself for some reason. He really missed her over the summer! But he already had Pansy! Candle turned around and looked at him happily. 'Hey buddy!" she said. Malfoy felt a little weird being called 'buddy' but Candle didn't seem to show extreme happiness at seeing him whereas he could even feel his face smiling broadly. Didn't she miss him at all?! Malfoy felt a little disappointed. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, save me a seat?" Candle asked. Malfoy nodded. "See ya!" she said and ran off to catch up with the other Gryffindors. He watched her, and couldn't help but feeling that there was something weird going on.  
  
Malfoy looked at the sheet that announced everyone's part.  
  
Malfoy- the Prince Charming  
  
Candle- Cinderella  
  
Pansy- stepmother  
  
Padme- stepsister 1  
  
Parvati- stepsister 2  
  
Hermione- Fairy Godmother  
  
Harry- The King  
  
Ginny- The Queen  
  
Malfoy felt another jolt of happiness and kept reading his and Candle's parts over and over, just to make sure that he was seeing correctly. It was almost too good to be true. They had been thrown together again! Not that he was complaining, though! He turned around, getting ready to go to the Slytherin house, when something caught his eye. Oliver Wood. Malfoy felt the bounce in his step start to wither away. 'What is HE doing HERE? I thought he graduated, or something!' Malfoy thought angrily. Then Malfoy saw something else that almost made his jaw drop. Candle ran up to Oliver and...and...hugged him! That wasn't all! She gave him a peck on the lips too! Malfoy couldn't believe what he was seeing. NOW he knew why Candle had seemed so distant from him! Malfoy shook his head, blinking. He thought he was imagining it, and remained that shocked for the rest of the day.  
  
Candle entered the auditorium wearing Oliver's jacket. It had been getting colder lately. Malfoy turned to see her and his face again became a bewildered expression. What was up lately! He had missed a few days a school, he hadn't been feeling well, and lately he was pale and looked a little thin, even for him. Malfoy looked at her dully. "Morning!" she said trying to cheer him up. He stared at her for a moment, he seemed shy suddenly. "H-Hi." He croaked. Candle gave him a confused look. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked concerned. "Alright people! Let us begin!" the director, Professor McGonagall, started.  
  
Auditions were over finally! Candle ran up to Oliver behind stage and hugged him. He smiled coyly. "Not here, Candle." He said blushing. Candle smiled back. "I can't believe you still came to help out with the play!" Candle said happily. Oliver chuckled. "I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this! Even if I am still in training to become a Professional Quidditch Player for Ireland." Oliver answered softly. "I have to get back to my room to start homework. I'll see you at dinner?" Candle asked. Oliver nodded.  
  
Malfoy laid on his bed tiredly. Dinner was about to start, he wouldn't go, he would just say he didn't feel well. He wasn't eating much lately. It didn't matter. He felt an unbearable pain. His father had warned him of everything! He warned him of those who would betray him, stay with him, and those that also wanted power like him! But never had he been warned against this kind of pain! Why didn't he see it sooner?! He loved her! But how?! Wasn't he too young?! What about Pansy?! He looked at what he was doing to himself. It became clear, he had every symptom Candle had after the ball, when it was a known fact him and Pansy were dating. He had hurt her, and he was too stupid and blind to see it! Now he paid the price, what was worse was that he actually had a chance because she loved him! And he knew but ignored how she felt and went off with Pansy! Strange, Pansy didn't mean much to him now. She was a stranger. He didn't want to know her, he couldn't believe the people he had become associated with. But now the one bright spot in his life, excuse him if he sounded pathetic, was gone. He didn't know it but Candle meant more to him than he knew! But now she was with Oliver and it was only because he hurt her! She could be in his arms right now! He was angry, yes, at Oliver, at himself, but never at Candle. He tried to hate her after how she hurt him but he couldn't. he gave in completely. He made an idiot of himself now! He didn't look healthy, he stuttered when she was around to the point that everybody practically knew he liked her, and he obeyed her every wish. She wanted some ice cream, he'd pay for it, if she wanted to go for a night walk and couldn't do it alone, he went with her, and if she wanted him to get her something she didn't even need the puppy dog eyes, he bought it for her! Malfoy heard a knock on his door, the next thing he knew him, Harry, and Ron were shopping with the girls. Malfoy watched as Candle tried on different things, it didn't matter, she was still just as breathe-taking. "Do you think Oliver would like this for our Halloween date?" Candle asked Hermione. Of course, to his bitter luck he would hear only those words. People in school thought Candle was cooler, now that she dated a graduate. "Oh, but it's too expensive." Candle said. Suddenly Malfoy caught her eye. "Hey, Draco, ol' buddy!" she said slyly sneaking up beside him. Malfoy felt a jolt run through him as her warmth was next to him as she grabbed his arm. Suddenly she reached up to touch his face and he looked her intently. "Malfoy..." she whispered. He hushed her. His index finger stroked her cheeks and traced her lips. Her lips....he yearned for them. Slowly he bent down and groaned.... "Malfoy! Hey! Earth to Malfoy! Are you okay?!" Malfoy snapped back to reality and looked at Candle. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered. "Are you sure? You don't look so well and you're acting weird lately. Besides you just groaned, are you in pain?" Candle asked. Malfoy looked at her tiredly. "Please, I'm fine." He said weakly. "O-okay, if you say so." She replied hesitantly.  
  
Candle walked down the street. It was Halloween! Everyone had worn their ball costumes from last year! Candle sniffled a little. "He promised, he said we'd trick or treat together." She said crying a little Why was he doing this?! Oliver was pushing her away lately and now he was too "busy" to trick or treat. Candle sat down a bench. She was alone. Hermione and Ron had disappeared together and Ginny and Harry shyly trick or treated together. Pansy and Malfoy went together of course. She hugged herself from the cold. Suddenly a strange fog filled the street. She saw a shadowy figure walked down the street. He looked familiar for some reason. It wasn't Voldemort it was....a flash of a red light filled the street. Cars were flown into trees and telephone poles! No one was around to scream or help her! There was fire burning down the street straight toward her! Candle turned and ran. Her legs were scorched. She winced in pain but kept running. She stumbled down. Candle felt a fist thrust into her stomach and she lost her breath. She coughed up some blood. Everything was getting darker! But she couldn't lose consciousness! Anything could happen! Her eyes rolled back into her head and then everything went black.  
  
Malfoy wouldn't stop looking! She had been gone a month! He should have gone with her to trick or treat! What if Voldemort got her! Malfoy flung open the room to his father's office. "WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled angrily. Lucius looked up confused but interested. "Where is who?" Lucius asked calmly. "Come on dad, we both know you're not that stupid!" Malfoy spat. Lucius frowned. The older man stood up and leaned forward on his desk threateningly. "I suggest, young man, you do not take that tone of voice with me. Now, who are you talking about?" Lucius asked with a deadly tone in his voice. But Malfoy didn't seem to care. "Candle! Where is she?!" he asked. He should have come to his father's office sooner! The answer would have been here immediately, but noooo! He was too scared to face his father! With luck Voldemort had probably already killed her! Lucius looked at Malfoy gravely. "Why are you so worried about that muggle." He snorted. "Because that muggle is my friend!" Malfoy said angrily. "Have you gone mad?! Are you forgetting everything I've taught you! We are Death Eaters! We despise muggles, they are too weak and vulnerable and they get in the way! Why would one even be worthy of your concern?!" Lucius hissed. "It's not a matter of her being worthy of me." Malfoy retorted more calm. Lucius looked at his son in disgust. "Are you trying to tell me that you love this muggle?! That you are willing to give up everything for her, even your inheritance?" Lucius said warningly. Malfoy looked at his father shocked. 'You can't disown me over her!" Malfoy said angrily. Lucius turned purple. He got up and hit Malfoy across the face with his fist. Malfoy hit the floor with shock. He got up slowly and touched his bloody mouth. His eyes wondered to his father in shock, didn't his father even love him at all?! Lucius however showed no regret. Malfoy was abruptly pushed against the wall. "I suggest you don't get angry with me, son, because you're not wise enough to try and face me yet! You'll be too weak to face others if you can't face even me! Now, you're going to do as I say and forget this muggle understood?" his father asked gritting his teeth. Malfoy swallowed hard. "You can't order me around." He said angrily and shoved his father away. "The consider yourself cut off from your inheritance. I don't want to see you in this house or near it unless you've thought a little about the choice you've just made." Lucius said coldly.  
  
Malfoy turned the corner silently. He then turned to his pissed girlfriend, Pansy. "I can't believe it! You've been cut off from your inheritance Malfoy!" she hissed. Malfoy looked at her as coldly as ever, it sent chills down her spine. "It doesn't matter. I don't need my father or his money! All I need is to find Candle." Malfoy said calmly. Pansy looked shocked. Her face changed to pure hatred. "How dare you?! Have you gone crazy! I'm your girlfriend! It matters to me that you've been disinherited! Don't tell me it was over that stupid muggle!" she screamed angrily. Malfoy frowned. "Your opinion has no importance to me. It is my decision and that muggle is worth far more than you." He said. Pansy's anger over-boiled, she raised her hand and it went straight across his face. He turned to look at her unharmed. "I suggest you leave. We're over." He said calmly. Pansy's eyes flared and she stormed off. Malfoy swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He had lost his so-called family and friends! He had no one! He couldn't turn to Harry or his friends! They were his enemy regardless of Candle! They wouldn't take him now. Malfoy heard an owl overhead. He looked up in time to catch a letter: A fair angel now lies in Azkaban. Where Dementors creep and night and day she weeps. 


	10. Hermione is Moving!

A Twisted Candle chapter Ten  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened, and he started breathing harder and harder. 'That must mean Candle!' He thought wildly. Malfoy broke into a run, and muggles looked at him strangely wherever he turned. He felt dizzy all of a sudden, and stumbled. Where could he go? To search the muggle streets from Halloween from when she disappeared? He had searched there a hundred times and judging by the scorched street he found, was where she had been kidnapped, right? He had already searched the place of course but he was willing to take even the smallest clue as to how to save her. He knew where but how? It didn't matter. The Ministry of Magic had enough trouble trying to cover up their whereabouts from the muggles so the scorched street was said to have been empty Halloween night and that as a prank someone lit a fire. The police were still conducting their search, fools. Malfoy, after some walking, saw the street that had been scorched. Malfoy sat on a scorched bench. Did Candle sit here? Malfoy sat there with emptiness. A newspaper rolled by and Malfoy saw the cover. The only victim from the fire was recovering in the hospital from serious burns, but he would live. Malfoy walked to the hospital, perhaps the man saw something. The Police kept saying what the muggle said he saw was confidential, in other words, if he saw anything they took him to be insane or upset. Who would believe there had been magic used? Malfoy approached the man's bed. He looked like he'd been burned, and Malfoy had to stop himself from cringing. Malfoy beat around the bush till he finally asked the man what happened. To Malfoy's horror but as he expected, the old man said that he'd seen a girl sitting on a bench, and suddenly a fire ball sort of thing came flying at her. "She tried to dodge, but got singed around the legs. Then a tall figure picked her up, and, this might sound crazy, but they just disappeared out of thin air. I've been lying here for about, oh, I dunno, a month, maybe? Seems like it gets harder to tell time these days, like old age just kind of-" Malfoy cut him off. "Uh, sir, did you by any chance see what this girl, uh, looked like?" He asked, and dreading the answer he knew was coming, but just had to know for sure. "Why, I believe she was a blonde, with long, shiny hair. She was skinny, about your age. Looked down right miserable if you ask me-hey, why ARE you asking me? Do you know her or something?" the old man finished, eyeing Malfoy, curiously. But Malfoy didn't answer. He didn't like the way the old man kept putting his Candle in past tense, if it was really she. Instead, he had another, frightening question to ask. "S- sir. W-where exactly w-was this g-girl s-sitting?" he mumbled. The old man looked off in the distance suddenly dazed. "She was....on a bench alone...." he murmured like a trance. "WHO TOOK HER AWAY?" he asked, growing paler by the second, if that was possible. "I couldn't see. It was so dark and the flames were everywhere!" the man exclaimed. Before the man could get another word in Malfoy was gone. He had to reach the portal that brought him back to Hogwarts, and fast, before it was too late.  
  
Harry sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room, when a gust of wind blew, and he looked over the back of his chair to find...Malfoy lying in a tired heap on the floor beside a portal. Malfoy looked up at him, but before he could say one nasty word, as Harry KNEW he would for having landed in this 'dump' as Malfoy now called the Gryffindor common room, he snapped, "Get out of here, Malfoy, or you won't look as 'healthy' as you do now." But, to Harry's immense disbelief, Malfoy didn't reply with one of his usual snide remarks or taunts, but just got up and got right in Harry's face. "As much as I HATE having to do this, and not that I would've chosen this if the circumstances were different-" "Just spit it out already." Harry yawned, bored. Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "For your information, POTTER. Don't you find it a LITTLE bit strange that Candle has been gone for so long?" At this, Harry straightened, and, in a tone that he never knew he had, growled, furiously, "What have you done with Candle?! You BETTER face up or there'll be one more patient for Madam Pomfrey to attend to! And I am NOT bluffing!" Malfoy eyes flared, and, if looks could kill, well, I'm sure you know what would happen to Harry. Malfoy took Harry's sweater and threw him into a nearby shelf. Harry threw a massive punch at Malfoy, which struck home, and sent Malfoy hurtling across the room. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny then came into the room, and Ginny almost tripped over Malfoy, since she'd been in the lead to come see Harry. Ron caught her just before she fell on Malfoy, and she was very grateful. "Thanks, Ron." She then looked down at Malfoy, and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM?!" Malfoy jumped, despite his rage, and jumped up, practically screaming, "CANDLE IS MISSING! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU PRATS?! I MEAN, WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET YOU TO REALIZE CANDLE IS IN DEEP DANGER, AND IS LUCKY IF SHE'S EVEN ALIVE?! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ABOUT YOU AND WHY I'M ALWAYS IN YOUR FACE, OR WHO'S TOUGHER, OR WHO CAN HAVE THE WORST, MOST HURTFUL INSULTS?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS IS MORE THAN ALL THAT?! IF YOU CAN'T, THAN YOU REALLY ARE THE STUPID, BRAINLESS, SELFISH PRATS THAT I KNEW YOU WERE FROM THE BEGINNING! WANT TO PROVE ME WRONG? WELL THAN HELP ME FIND CANDLE FROM MY SO-CALLED FATHER, IF YOU EVEN CARE, WHICH I BET YOU DON'T! NOW I DON'T CARE EITHER WAY, BUT I LOVE THAT MUGGLE, AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HER BACK, THEN I'LL DO IT ALONE! I JUST THOUGHT MAYBE, IN YOUR PEE-WEE LITTLE BRAINS, THAT SOMWHERE IN THERE, SINCE I THOUGHT YOU WERE HER FRIENDS, THAT YOU'D KNOW WHEN SOMETHING'S WRONG, ISTEAD OF SITTING AROUND, DOING ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO FIND OUT WHY SHE'S BEEN GONE SO LONG LIKE GEE I DUNNO, A MONTH! DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE SHE WOULD HAVE GONE ON AVACATION AS THE MINISTRY SUGGEST?! LAST I CHECKED YOU WERE DUMBLEDORE'S LITTLE FAVORITES AND KNOWING YOUR LITTLE ANGELIC SELVES ARE USUALLY OUT LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO'S MISSING LIKE CANDLE! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE SO STUPID! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! HERE'S ANOTHER PIECE OF NEWS FOR YOU! MY FATHER AND I WERE DEATH EATERS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?! HE JUST DISOWNED ME, ALL BECAUSE HE FOUND OUT THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH A MUGGLE, WHO HAPPENS TO BE IN HIS CLUTCHES THIS VERY MINUTE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BELIEVE A WORD I'M SAYING, BUT IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME GET CANDLE BACK, THEN HURRY UP, BECAUSE I'M NOT WASTING ANOTHER MINUTE OF WHAT MIGHT BE CANDLE'S LAST FEW MOMENTS AROUND HERE!" he finished, heaving. Everyone was completely shocked into silence. Malfoy looked around the room. "We DID look for Candle and still are for your information! We are not that stupid!" Harry yelled angrily. "Oh, for crying out loud, is that all you can give me? If I thought that you could help me, than I really MUST be out of my mind!" he yelled, storming over to the portal, and disappearing into the night. Ron blinked. "Well, that was interesting."  
  
Candle drearily opened her eyes. All she could see was her blonde hair in her face, and she tried to move her arms and legs. She then realized that she was chained to something. Candle moved her head, and as her chin touched her chest, she could feel the sticky blood from earlier. She then realized that she could move her head higher, and strained to look up at her surroundings. She gasped when she felt yet another punch in the stomach, and, once again fell into darkness, but not before she saw her captor. There was just no way....  
  
Malfoy needed to think of a way into Azkaban. Finally, the summer's three events had been revealed. Voldemort had Death Eaters attack the school of Beauxbatons. The reason being Madame Maxime had refused to help Voldemort and as the usual punishment. Downfall of your family or in this case the entire school which the poor French Half-giant was responsible for. Hogsmeade's innocence were attacked, some even killed, as Voldemort's first strike. He made a good dent to seeing as what a tourist attraction Hogsmeade was. Alas, the final event was the downfall or rather rise, whichever you prefer, of Azkaban. Voldemort had taken over the nightmare prison. Kicked out people who were there responsible for whatever good had been done there. The Dementors were enjoying what they got, feasting on the people in Azkaban who were not convicted of being Death Eaters but still prisoners. The people in Azkaban who were Death Eaters were released and given a high "reward" whatever that meant. So now, the problem was left. Candle was there, it was confirmed by the owl sent to him. How could Malfoy get in there? What if she already received a glorious kiss from the Dementors?! Or what if she had been killed?! What if she was alive but was suffering torture beyond fathoming?! Thinking of all the possibilities made Malfoy sicker. He actually felt helpless. There was only one thing Malfoy could think of as to getting into the heavily guarded Azkaban. Malfoy would need to go as a Death Eater. He couldn't go as himself, no doubt it was already known of his "betrayal". Malfoy would need to somehow stop a Death Eater from getting in and then make that potion he had learned in Snape's class that help you take on that person's appearance for a limited time. He would need to look up whatever it was called again, okay so maybe he was a slacker when it came to school. Anyway, he needed to stop someone from getting into Azkaban. After all, Death Eaters were rejoining Voldemort when the "time was right".  
  
Ginny saw Harry in the library. He had been there for days. Something was wrong, ever since Candle disappeared Harry appeared weaker, paler, and sometimes when she looked he would touch his scar as if in pain. He wouldn't allow her to help him in this mystery anymore. He wouldn't allow anyone for some reason. Harry obviously was under the impression this was something he had to do alone. He was reading some Defense Against the Dark Arts book along with one on the history of criminals. He wouldn't find much on Voldemort if that was what he was looking for. The most notorious wizard wouldn't have much to write, everyone was too afraid to write anything about him and cringed at the memory. Ginny turned away slowly. She never would get Harry to notice her. She was just the annoying stalker! She may have loved Harry but she wasn't obsessed! She hated that everyone thought she was. Ginny spotted Malfoy walking down the hall looking very distraught. Despite her current problem with Harry there were more important things. Like her friends. Ginny step in front of Malfoy as he tried to pass. When he tried to move around her, she blocked him again. "What do you want, Weasely?" Malfoy spat. "I want to help you find Candle." Ginny stated calmly but firmly. 'You had your chance!" Malfoy said angrily like she should be ashamed. He then pushed past her but Ginny caught up with him. "I really don't care if you want me to come or not. You cannot order me around and stop me from finding someone I care about. I'm helping with or without your consent." Ginny said defiantly. Malfoy looked at her, regarding her for a moment, and then looked away. "Fine, you can come along but if we have to fight for her you better not be some damsel in distress and get in MY way." Malfoy warned and walked on Ginny following. She would later, hopefully, get the help of Ron and Hermione. Ron would be good for the search, well actually, I dunno, but Hermione would be with her brains.  
  
Ron sat on his bed, and sighed. He felt useless, as usual. Couldn't even help MALFOY find his friend. Now that sounded ALL wrong. HELP MALFOY?! He'd sooner eat slugs again! Help Malfoy...But Candle WAS his friend, and Malfoy WAS trying to get her back, as weird as it seems. But what Ron didn't understand was HOW COULD MALFOY LOVE CANDLE? How could Malfoy love ANYONE?-except maybe himself? Well maybe Malfoy WAS out of his mind! Heck! When had Malfoy ever been right? Ron thought all of a sudden. He was ALWAYS trying to find ways to get them into trouble! 'Why should this time be any different?' He thought angrily. 'Because he actually exploded with emotion in front of you, and actually said he was in love with a MUGGLE! Now does that seem like the Malfoy we all know and despise?' Ron thought of Candle and Malfoy and how they use to 'hang out' together from what Harry had told him so far. Maybe Malfoy IS human, with regular, human emotions? Ron questioned himself, thoughtfully. Then it was like reality hit him on the head and he, Ron, had an idea, for once! He ran out of his room, and almost collided with Hermione. "Whoa! Hey-Hermione! Oh, I thought it was someone else! I just had this idea! Maybe Snape has done something with Candle! I mean, to tell you the truth, she isn't really on Snape's list of favorite pupils. So, I thought, maybe, he'd done something with her, and that him and Malfoy are in it together! 'Cause, let's be honest. Can Malfoy REALLY be capable of the human emotion love, much less a muggle?! And don't criticize me just yet." When Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "Just let me finish." He paused, thinking. "Actually, I'm all done. But, still. Don't go lecturing me on my theory! You always do, and don't try to deny it!" He finished with a deep breath, looking quite pleased with himself. Hermione grimaced, as if she knew that her next words would hurt, but she had to let it out. Ron's high spirits plummeted, and he sighed, saying, "Oh com'on with it already, and stop looking at me that way! I can take whatever wise explanation you have to prove me wrong, as usual!" Hermione pursed her lips, and said, "I don't ALWAYS prove you wrong! It's just, well, I'm..." "A perfectionist. You always correct me, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Candle-" "Exactly WHEN have I ever done that?! Sure I help you all when you say SOME wrong things, but not ALL! If I did that, I'd never get out of bed from exhaustion!" Hermione interjected, hotly. But when Ron started to count off his fingers again, she snapped, "Don't answer that! It was a rhetorical question, Ron!" She exclaimed. Ron went purple in the face and shouted loudly, so loudly that Hermione thought the whole school could've heard him. "THERE YOU GO AGAIN! YOU JUST CORRECTED ME! HAH!" "No I did not, and Ron, please keep your voice down!" Hermione was obviously trying extremely hard to control herself. "WHY DON'T YOU STOP CRITISIZING EVERY MOVE I MAKE, AND I'LL KEEP MY VOICE DOWN! STOP MEDLING IN BUSINESS THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU, FOR ONCE! THAT'S A FAIR DEAL, ISN'T IT?" Ron shouted even louder into Hermione's face, and she finally lost it, and screeched, "WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I WASN'T GOING TO CORRECT YOU'RE LITTLE THEORY, I WAS JUST GOING TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE TO MOVE NEXT YEAR AND WILL BE ATTENDIGN A DIFFERENT SCHOOL, AND I THOUGHT I'D TELL YOU FIRST, FOR ONCE! AND SECOND OF ALL, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE! I ALSO WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I'M GOING TO MISS YOU TERRIBLY! GOODBYE!" she then whirled around, her long hair hitting Ron in the face, and sped out of the Gryffindor house, and down the stairs. All Ron could do was stare at her retreating figure, and try to process properly what Hermione had just told him. "Oh lord...." Ron said mentally slapping himself.  
  
Ginny entered the room and saw Hermione crying. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked comfortingly. Hermione looked up. "I am moving next year and I will be leaving Hogwarts!" Hermione said and cried harder. Ginny was shocked. "You're leaving?! Why?!" Ginny said tearfully. "My parents lost their jobs as Orthodontist and have gotten new jobs as Orthodontist elsewhere." Hermione choked out. "Oh Hermione! I will miss you!" Ginny blurted out and hugged her. Hermione smiled through her tears. "At least you will." Hermione said sadly. Ginny gave her confused face. "What do you mean?" she asked. Hermione looked down. "Well I guess you might as well know, even statistics show that the odds are against 'us' at our age and now that the relationship would become greater the odds have increased. So I guess it's over between me and your brother." Hermione said sniffing. Ginny had a faint light come over her. " First of all what do you mean it's over? And which brother, I have six." Ginny asked. "I have been dating Ron for over a year. But you and Harry have already known, now that I remember you caught us-um-kissing." Hermione said trying to hold back the tears. Ginny was pale. 'EEWW! That's just-Tell me I didn't just hear that! That's just-eww- oh ewww!' Ginny said feeling a gag coming on. "You and my brother, dating?! I mean I saw you kissing but thought you guess only had like a fling or something! I mean you and Ron dating?! You guys hate each other and even then if you did it would only last less than 24 hours!" Ginny asked her voice squeaking and her mouth twitching. Hermione nodded and Ginny's body started to shake a little her mouth twitching upward. Finally, she broke, and landed hard on the ground laughing. Hermione glared at her. "Gee, you're such comfort! Besides, Ron and me are over. He made it very clear today that I am just a nagging girlfriend." Hermione said sobbing. Ginny got up in shame. "Oh I'm sorry Hermione! It just seemed funny, no one could imagine you two together. Besides, my brother's a loser, so why don't you tell me what he did this time." Ginny said sitting beside her.  
  
Harry was reading a book when he felt someone sit beside him. "Hey Ron, how are you today?" "I fell like crap." " 'Scuse me?" "For the past year, Hermione and I have been going out. Today when I actually have a brilliant idea, which wait till you hear this! Snape and Malfoy kidnapped Candle!" Ron exclaimed and Harry arched an eyebrow in surprise, "No don't speak, anyway, like I said even some geniuses like myself have our moments. I yelled Hermione because I thought she was about to give me a lecture on my theory but it turns out she is moving next year and I have hurt her feelings, yep that about covers it." Ron said. Harry had, well, a reaction much like Ginny in his mind. "You and Hermione? And you didn't tell us because?" "That's not important, what is, is me finding a way to apologize to her and there most likely will be some graveling involved. Especially since she already left me a note saying we should break up since she's moving anyway." Ron said sadly. "Have fun, too bad Candle isn't here to consult her." Harry said softly. "Which reminds me, we need to catch Snape and Malfoy in the act!" Ron said. Harry went quiet. "You don't believe me do you?" Ron asked. "Ron, you and I both hate Snape but as much as we've tried proving him wrong before it seems he's always been in the right. "I think his loyalty to the school is true. As for Malfoy, I don't think he did it. I am not sure of his feelings for Candle, I mean he was disowned over it but he's hurt her carelessly in the past. It's skeptical. But anyway, chances are it's all Voldemort." Harry said and went below a whisper near the end. Ron sighed in defeat and looked down.  
  
Malfoy entered his room. It was dark and dismal as it had been the past few days, even Crabbe abandoned him. Malfoy saw something on the corner of his eye. "She will die." the voice whispered foully. Malfoy's heart jumped but he didn't dare look to the side to see who it was in fear. " What do you want?" Malfoy choked out. "Isn't it obvious. For you to suffer. You and Harry Potter." It hissed. Malfoy cringed inwardly but stood firmly. "Why?" he asked swallowing a lump in his throat. " Because for years you have plagued me and my power! I as hoping to use you against Harry but your recent betrayal has furthered my intention to harm you instead. No one refuses me!" it said angrily. "Why did you send me those owls at the beginning of last year?" Malfoy retorted. "I was hoping it would inspire you and maybe distance you from the muggle, I knew from the start she was trouble and her bravery against you could be your weakness." It answered and came up behind Malfoy. He felt its cold breathe on his neck and sent a chill down his back. "Where is she?" Malfoy whispered. "Didn't you get my owl?" the voice asked feigning innocence. "Why there?" Malfoy asked going pale. "You know that places reputation. Imagine what pain she could be going through. She might be dead, tortured beyond words, or even having a kiss from a dementor." The voice taunted. "What do you want with me?! Why her?!" Malfoy practically yelled. "I'll tell you what, let's make a deal, I will release her and take you instead." The voice tempted. "How do I know you'll release her?!" Malfoy countered. The voice chuckled. " You're a smart boy, but not smart enough to know what side to take, it is true I can't 'completely' release her. She will be out of Azkaban prisons and free of torture but Azkaban will remain her home with other Death eaters." The voice said. Malfoy didn't know what to do. "But it would mean she wouldn't die, receive anymore torture, or have her soul sucked from her body." The voice persuaded. Malfoy swallowed hard and felt his heart beating out of his chest. Whatever safety she had couldn't be guaranteed for him. "I'll do it." He choked out. The voice laughed, "It's done!" Malfoy felt blackness take over. 


	11. Azkaban

A Twisted Candle chapter Eleven  
  
Candle awoke to find herself being floated down a long, dark hall. She blinked, but her eyes stilled remained out of focus. She also realized that she wasn't chained up, just that some force was holding her by the wrists and ankles. Candle had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering it was so tight. She painfully turned her head, and, to her absolute horror, saw dementor on her right. She hadn't felt it's presence until now, and it was starting to effect her. Then questions came to her, like a wave of cold water. 'Why am I here? Where is here? What did I do to deserve this?' Candle then realized that she was glad Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Oliver, and Malfoy weren't there. 'At least they're not having to go through this pain' she thought, gratefully. She then remembered whom it was she'd seen as her captor, and she still couldn't believe it. 'No! It can't be him! I- it just can't be! I won't accept it!' but she knew that, sooner or later, she'd have to face her fear. The one person she had thought would be able to save her, the one person she trusted even more than any of her friends was her enemy. With this understanding, Candle silently allowed herself to be led into a room. She realized with a start that she was being let free, partially. The force holding her ankles and wrists suddenly went away and Candle fell to the ground in relief. She couldn't remember what torture she had been put through, she would never want to remember. All that's he knew was that her body still ached from it. With that, the dementor left, and Candle looked around the dark, dank room with mild curiosity. There was a bed in the corner, and a window at the far-left end of the room. With a leap of hope, she struggled over to the window and tried to open it. She pulled painfully but to no avail, it seemed also to be held by some force. Giving up Candle returned to gazing at her surroundings curiously. There was a small mirror and dresser in the other corner, followed by a desk, and chair. She saw that there was a brush on the dresser and two new sets of robes in the small closet, if you could call it a closet. Candle looked down at her own dirty, scorched school robes. She then saw that there was a shower, and bathroom. She thought it couldn't hurt to take a quick shower, and change robes. Peeling off her robes, Candle set the water on, which was really cold, not warm or hot, and tentatively got in. She didn't bother to dry her hair, it just dried straight, and smooth as usual. She then changed into the black robes. They were soft, and had long, baggy sleeves, much baggier than her school ones. They also had a collar that went to where her neck met her shoulders. Totally refreshed, Candle saw the bed rush up to her, as she fell onto it, asleep from exhaustion.  
  
A dark room filled with nightmares and joy from misery was where the figure sat. "What should we do now with my son?" Lucius asked. The figure smirked. "I need it from that girl! She has what I want and in order to get it from her she might have to go through a pain worse than her torture." The figure said thoughtfully. "Meaning?" "Meaning, that we should hold a party on congratulating my victory of finally getting what I needed. But in order to complete this process, I say we bring the prisoners out as entertainment." The figure replied. "You're saying we somehow get my son to be the spotlight show in order to get that girl to give in. Sounds good to me. I am guessing you'll want me to arrange something so my son ends up as the main show for humiliation." Lucius said elegantly. 'Do you expect me, in my tired state, to do so?! I do not have my FULL power back yet Lucius!" the figure hissed. "Forgive me master! I was not suggesting you do it! I was simply asking if you wanted ME to handle it!" Lucius pleaded. The figure turned away abruptly and suddenly as if struck by lightning, the figure grabbed his throat and started coughing continuously. "Master!" Lucius gasped. The coughs died down eventually. "I need to rest my body, he is getting stronger! I feel his presence strengthening!" the figure said haggardly. Lucius nodded and turned to leave.  
  
Ginny ran looking pale. She wanted to scream. "Ron!" she shrieked as she ran into her brother. "He's gone! He's gone!" she screamed hysterically. "They're gonna kill him! They're gonna kill him!" she shrieked even louder. Ron grabbed her by the shoulders. "Ginny calm down! Who's going to die?!" Ron asked worriedly. "Harry! They got Harry! They forced him to right this!" Ginny choked out throwing a letter at Ron.  
  
Dear Friends, I know you all will miss me and worry about me but I am afraid I must go now. I can feel Voldemort more than you'll ever know and I believe I have discovered his identity, sadly I cannot solve this mystery nor explain to you who our enemy is. I am a prisoner now. I hope you all fair better at this mystery then I did, for solving it, was one of the most difficult and sad things I have done. Farewell for now. Harry Potter  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "We need to see Dumbledore!" Ron croaked. He turned on his heels and ran fast with Ginny following. Dumbledore stared at the letter gravely. "This is very bad. Voldemort may just get his full power and influence back, and over's Harry's dead body." Dumbledore said looking pale and tired. Only a glint of hope was left in his eyes. Ron swallowed hard. "What can we do?!" Ron shouted. Dumbledore looked up sadly. "I'm afraid there si nothing you and your sister can do, Mr. Weasely. Except keep safe, wait, hope, pray, and try not to get in the ministry's way while they investigate this. We will try to get back Harry and I know how very close you all are. But this matter cannot endanger you no matter how many mystery's you solved in the past, this one is out of the question. Leave everything to us; we will do our best to bring back Harry. Meanwhile our security around the school and the world of wizardry will need to be raised greatly. We should tell the others and warn as many people as possible in short time. Voldemort may already have gotten what he needs and be on his way anywhere now." Dumbledore said gravely. Ron and Ginny looked down helplessly. "Do not despair entirely. For there is some hope. I will send someone to Azkaban, Voldemort's new hideout and most likely, where Harry is. We may be able to help him yet. Though it will not be easy to get in." Dumbledore explained. "For now, try your best to return to your studies. Leave everything to us." Dumbledore instructed. The two nodded numbly.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Ginny sobbed as she sat down in her room. Ron sat down gently next to her. He put his arms around his sister in comfort. "We are not going to do anything, we are going to do exactly as Dumbledore says." Ron answered quietly. Ginny looked up shocked. "A-Are you kidding?! He's your friend!" she shrieked at him. Ron remained calm, Ginny looked at him for a minute. Realization hit her and her eyes flared. "Ron, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm fifteen! I'm tired of you and Hermione all saving the day and not letting me in on any of it because you want me to be 'safe'. Even I know you'd never abandon Harry! But you can't just keep me out of this one! Too many people who are important to me are involved!" Ginny yelled. Ron sighed. "You really do love him, don't you?' he asked softly. Ginny looked down. "What difference does it make? Everyone thinks I'm a stalker and have a schoolgirl crush on Harry. But it is more! I know it is! But I'm too young, and besides, Harry barely thinks of me as a friend." Ginny said sadly. Ron didn't know what to say but when he opened his mouth for some comfort, Ginny cut him off. "Harry and Candle are both at Azkaban. We need to get in somehow. Now I was helping Malfoy devise a plan to save Candle, and I know how stupid it sounds, but I think he really does have feelings for Candle. Don't interrupt me just yet! Look I know you and Hermione aren't exactly talking to each other, but we need her help. We need to find a Death Eaters and somehow assume is identity. I'm thinking that Polyjuice potion you guys told me about that you guys used to look like Crabbe and Goyle. Anyway, we somehow keep the Death Eater knocked out or whatever. Then we sneak in and try to save them. I didn't know what to do when Malfoy disappeared so I couldn't carry it out on my own. But now I think we need to do it." Ginny explained. Ron couldn't help but smile at his sister. "Malfoy is probably at Azkaban, no doubt we'll have to save him too! I thought I'd never see the day!" Ron grumbled. Ginny rolled her eyes. "First we need to go see Hermione, and no offense, but if you talk, you'll most likely give Hermione the opposite affect we hope for." Ginny said. Ron glared at her.  
  
Hermione sat down in her room. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she said unenthusiastically. She heard the door open and looked over. She looked at Ginny and then noticed Ron behind her and frowned. "We need your help." Ginny said hesitantly. Hermione looked at her curiously. "We need to save Harry! Ron and me thought that we could somehow keep away a Death Eater and assume his identity and get into to Azkaban. We would also save Candle and Malfoy." Ginny coaxed. Hermione sighed. "We need you to make a Polyjuice Potion. You're the only one I know of who knows how to and would do it willingly." Ginny added. Hermione shook her head. "Then you thought wrong. You heard Dumbledore! He's said for ALLA students to stay here on school grounds for our safety! They will handle Harry." Hermione said. Ginny looked shocked. "Hermione-!" "Just drop it before I tell an adult what your up to!" Hermione snapped. Ginny gaped and then slowly closed her mouth angrily. "You know what, I thought you were Harry's friend! Willing to save him instead of hiding your butt here! But I thought wrong. Come on, Ron." Ginny said angrily and stomped out. Hermione's eyes blurred as she tried to continue working.  
  
This was hell. He just wanted out. He had heard people talk of this places misery and the living nightmare it was, but he had never imagined it like this. No happiness, no hope, and no clue as to what would become of him. Days seemed longer. All he had, was good memories to hang onto, this would be his life till the day he died, hopefully that would be soon, or till he'd lose his sanity. How was Candle? Would he ever see her again? Hogwarts? Potter? The Weaselys? Granger? How about any of the Slytherins, not that they cared? He was cold, pale, heavily tired yet he couldn't sleep because even then he couldn't escape the nightmare, no rest. He was hungry, thinner, and bleeding, the tortures, no, he didn't ant to think of them. He was bleeding profusely, but he barely noticed, as his body was numb and cold. Malfoy heard the door open and a very dim light enter the room. A deep foreboding came of him. A dementor stood over him and upon reaction he immediately started kicking and screaming. Malfoy was lifted up and he felt his screams increase in volume and urgency. Not that he couldn't scream too well, he lost some of his voice. Malfoy was suddenly dropped into a cart filed with other prisoners. Malfoy looked around fearfully. The cart began moving and he felt like he was being sent to a horrible and painful execution. His head jerked in all directions for the answer. After a while, cart could be heard screeching on a new texture of flooring. They were in an elegant ballroom and people were in masks all around chatting. Suddenly a loud voice filled the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The entertainment as arrived!" it announced mischievously. Malfoy swallowed hard down his dry and parched throat and roughly him, along with other prisoners, were pulled out of the cart and thrown forward. The crowd erupted with cynically laughter. Malfoy looked around with hate and fear. Someone in a mask came up to him and kicked him in the stomach. Malfoy gasped for air as the pain hit him. All eyes were on him now and all mouths were laughing at him now. Malfoy closed his eyes, he was a guy, guys never cried! He choked out a sob as another kick came. Soon other people began to join in the beating, Malfoy was roughly pulled up and based to a Death Eater, who took out a knife and slowly slashed across Malfoy skin. He cried out in agony and pain. "Stop!" a hysterical voice screamed. Someone ran forth. An angel, she had a long gown on, it was of strange colors, or maybe he was delusional. But depending on the way the light hit it, it went from green to blue. Like those strange book coverings or something, they were shiny but depending on the way the light hit it they were change colors or positions in a picture. The silky gown folded onto the floor as the girl kneeled down next to him. Her golden hair and emerald eyes looked down on him with horror. "Malfoy?!" she breathed swallowing hard. It was Candle. Malfoy smiled dreamily. All the nightmare of the place vanished and he had a moment with heaven.  
  
"Malfoy!" Candle shrieked. She kneeled next to him and pulled his head onto her lap. She began to cry. "What did they do to you?" she sobbed cradling his head and stroking him gently. Malfoy's skin tingled. "You're safe. Then he kept his promise, that's good." Malfoy joked dryly. "What promise?" Candle asked forebodingly. "Your safe and I live the nightmare instead." Malfoy asked tired. He was heavily tired but now he could actually sleep. Candle brought up her had to her mouth shakily. "You're so bloody! It's all my fault! Look at you!" she sobbed harder. Suddenly some Death Eaters came forward and picked Malfoy up and set him back in the cart. Candle tried to follow but other Death Eaters blocked her way. They rolled the cart of prisoners Malfoy was in of into the side where they couldn't be seen and continued the entertainment. Candle stood there shocked, scared, angry, guilty, and felt like she was going to die. She clutched at her stomach and tried to breath but then turned on her heels and ran to her room. Malfoy's eyes gloomily followed Candle's retreating figure as his glimpse of light left and his body was consumed with horror again. He wanted a way out now! He started shaking the cage helplessly. Realizing the bars were too strong he leaned back against them and sat there hopelessly. He brought a hand to his eyes and began to cry, he was going to go insane or lose whatever of his soul was left! Let it end! Let him die! He spotted something shining on the ground. He glanced over at the dementors cautiously. If he wasn't happy, which he definitely wasn't, then they wouldn't sense him leave. He would need to control his emotions and tried to not to squeal when he would get free. One thing to keep that under control was to remember that he wasn't free yet, he would never be truly free unless he escaped the dementors. One false movement and his soul would be fed upon. Glancing once more at the dementors, Malfoy grabbed the sharp object. Urgently he pushed it into the lock and tried not to make any sound, which the dementors were keen to. How would he escape this without them hearing him? Malfoy felt more loathing come over him. He would need to distract them. Malfoy looked around desperately. He saw a rock, it wasn't much but.... slyly he grabbed the rock and looked at it for a moment. He looked down the dark and gloomy hallway and threw it down. It disappeared into the darkness and a nice sound of it landing could be heard, which Malfoy chose this time to hear the sweet click of the lock unlocking as the rock made its own sound. Immediately the dementors turned their heads and swiftly went after the rock. Malfoy quickly slipped out and closed the cage door before the other prisoners could escape, which would do them both bad, without a creek and right before the dementors returned. Malfoy slowly crept away. He would need to get past the party visitors. A death Eater walked by, Malfoy looked back and saw the dementors returning. His heart quickened and his fear grew, he was going to lose his soul or die painfully and just when he was almost free....  
  
The Death Eater spotted Malfoy and gasped, Malfoy went pale. Swiftly he grabbed the man by the jacket and threw him at the dementors' feet. He turned his head not to see and looked at the ground. He saw them man's mask had fallen off and when he threw him forward his jacket fell off. Malfoy looked around and then hastily slipped on the jacket and mask then crept on never looking back. The man died before he could cry for help, but Malfoy moved away from the sounds of ferocious eating. He was never a murderer, but the man was evil and a Death Eater, which made it one less to worry about, better him than Malfoy. Malfoy went across the ballroom not looking back and walked into the garden. He strolled around for a few minutes. The sweet flowers along with sweet freedom, it was heaven. He was finally free! But wait! What about Candle?! They would take her back to Azkaban if he was discovered missing! Malfoy sank to his knees. He had just escaped and now he would have to go back! Suddenly a light shown into the garden, and there stood his angel in all her glory on her balcony. Malfoy felt his breath quicken. Candle looked at him for a moment without her mask on and then turned to go back into her room as if the sight of a Death Eaters was disgusting, well actually it was. Malfoy looked up at her longingly. He licked his dry lips and then looked over at a tree by her window. His body was racked with weariness, how would he climb? He'd have to work on adrenaline alone. If he could get to her then he could find heaven like he did earlier once again if even for a few moments before he returned. Malfoy walked over to three and looked around, when he saw the coast was clear, he climbed.  
  
She hated them! They were disgusting! They were no doubt still downstairs laughing and being snobs. Candle thought about the way Malfoy looked and what he told her. She let out a choked sob. Hot tears came down her face, compared to how she was, he had been through hell. She began to cry and she hugged herself laying on her bed. She felt sick. Candle got up and stumbled over to the balcony for air. Immediately she noticed hot breath on her neck. She gasped and turned around and before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened and slowly the hand was removed. "Malfoy!" she whispered urgently. He nodded numbly. Candle flung her arms around his neck and began to kiss his neck and cheeks and face. "I missed you!" you kept repeating. Malfoy felt the heaviness of relief and drowsiness overcome him. H leaned forward. Candle gasped and saw how his body yearned to lay down. Candle closed the door to her balcony and the curtains as well. She led Malfoy over to the bed to sleep. Willingly he fell back onto the bed with a soft thump. Candle took over his shoes which were dirty and had holes in them. Candle walked to the door and locked it and turned out the lights. She crawled into bed and then pulled the covers over her and Malfoy. She laid her head softly on his chest and Malfoy put his arm around her and his head on her own. Candle began to gently stroke his face and stared at him for a while. He looked like he was a king with his mistress. Candle laid her head back down and with a soft sigh closed her eyes. "I will have to return early in the morning." Malfoy's choked voice came. Candle shot up. "You can't!' she yelled. Malfoy covered her mouth. "They could come in here!" he hissed. Candle started to cry but held back her sobs. Her lips were trembling and she held a trembling hand against them. "You can't go. You just can't." she whispered choking. "I have to. If they find em missing they will take you back as prisoner. Do you want that?" Malfoy asked. " But this is all my fault! You need to escape and go back for help! I'll be fine!" she argued whispering. Malfoy shook his head. "I will find a way back. Just keep your balcony doors unlocked every night. I will come back to save us both. I haven't figured out how yet, but I will. For now you need to remain silent and let me do this. I know you don't want to but if you try to stop me you'll be getting in my way." Malfoy warned. Candle looked pale and dazed. " Promise me Candle, promise me you'll stay quiet for now." Malfoy whispered. Candle didn't respond, she was frozen. "Promise me Candle!" Malfoy hissed shaking her. She snapped up and looked at him. She began to cry harder but nodded. Malfoy leaned back. "Then for now let me sleep." He whispered. Candle still looked dull and numb. Malfoy stroked Candle's wet cheek and gently traced her lips. She looked up at him innocently with her eyes pleadingly. Malfoy gently leaned down. He softly laid his lips on her own. She closed her eyes and held her head back a little. He hungrily fed upon her lips and ran his hands through her hair and she did the same. It was their first real kiss since the play. Malfoy's hair was silky and dirty between Candle's finger and her own was silky and clean. Malfoy's heart was beating out his chest. His throat was dry and he started to cough. Candle shot back in fear. Malfoy began to cough harder. "Water!" he choked out. She shot up form the bed and ran into her bathroom. She came out a minute later with a cup of water, usually used to rinse her mouth after brushing just so you know it's not for the convenience of the scene. Malfoy gulped it down immediately. "You need food to." Candle stated pressing a hand against his thin stomach. Malfoy felt his cheeks go hot and his skin tingle. "I'm going to go get you something form the party real quick, stay quiet and rest, when I get back you can eat and then go to sleep." Candle said. Malfoy nodded and she left. Minutes alter she returned with a few items and laid them on the bed. They stayed up a while longer, eating and talking, and planning. After they ate Malfoy immediately went to sleep with Candle in the same position as before. He didn't have any nightmares that night but they never spoke of the kiss for the rest of the night. Candle pondered where exactly she stood with Malfoy and Oliver. Oliver had been distracted for some reason before she disappeared and she did care for Malfoy. But did he care back? No, he had Pansy. He was just desperate for her since he's been in Azkaban, which she would know about. She should stick with Oliver and just try to help Malfoy escape. No reason for her to ruin Malfoy's love life and make it complicated. She'd just get hurt in the end, she was chasing after something that was never and would never be hers. Candle gently closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep. When she would awake, would Malfoy already be gone? 


	12. The Great Escape

A Twisted Candle chapter Twelve  
  
Malfoy awoke happily to find himself at Candle's room. He looked over at Candle's sleeping form and smiled with crazy joy. Then it hit him like another kick in the stomach. He had to get back to his cell, or they would take Candle back as prisoner! He groggily, but silently, crept out of bed. But not before he kissed her hand lightly, as if saying goodbye. Malfoy peeked out over the balcony, to find that the cost was clear. Slowly, he climbed back down, and slipped back into Azkaban.  
  
Candle slept for quite a while before she woke to see that Malfoy had left. She felt like crying, but knew his leaving was for the best, according to him. But she still felt as if her insides were about to explode with a whole load of emotions. She then remembered the kiss she and Malfoy had shared the other night. Candle almost felt happy, until she realized that Malfoy was probably just replacing Pansy with her, because he was desperate. That made her feel lousy all over again. She got out of her bed lazily and walked to the mirror. She looked at herself. She was sad, hurt, and maybe a little angry but most of all, she was empty. Candle walked to her closet and dressed for the day. Now was the time for her to act and be strong.  
  
Malfoy had never felt such a loathing feeling before. He knew he had returned, returned to his nightmare. He was consumed with fear and torture. He had had many nightmares all his life. He was always afraid of losing the things he had and this one was big. But last night was about the only time he dreamed something good and comforting. Now was the time to act and be brave.  
  
She stood before him. Like a beggar kissing his feet. She dressed and black and remained impassive. He could only leer down at her with condemption and grin at her pain. She looked like an old haggard widow. "What do you want?" she asked a faint hint of anger in her voice. She grinned. "What do you mean mi'dear?" he asked. "Don't feign ignorance and naiveté on me!" she growled. "You have him here for some reason! Why?!" she asked anxiously. "Now, dear Candle. You still don't understand your purpose do you?" he asked. She looked at him in shock. "Tell me what you mean!" she demanded. He shook his head. "Your poor parents didn't tell you. But then again, they never were your real parents.' He said calmly. She swallowed hard like she had been dealt a blow to the stomach. "W-What do you mean?" she choked. He chuckled bitterly. "Don't you get it?! You have no parents, no real family! You are nothing but my creation! A shadow! You have powers locked in you cloned from Mr. Potter. But your's were always much more needed. His powers can defend....your powers however, are like the key to some mysterious door. What lies beyond them is unknown but whatever it is promises great wealth and power. A typical evil bad guy plot. But there's really nothing else to desire, power and wealth is all there is to want in the world. Your 'parents' were once a witch and sorcerer but they didn't have the brains to stay that way. They are a disgrace to our kind! They became muggles soon after discovering you! They knew at once what you were! Never were they nearly smart enough to use you." He finished and looked down upon her as she clutched her stomach and tried to breathe.  
"Didn't you ever wonder? Wonder why you caused the glass to break in the ballroom? What others events put students endanger because you couldn't control your abilities? You are nothing but an empty shell with a hidden aura. You couldn't figure out why Malfoy didn't want you or why Oliver has been sneaking off to meet with Cho Chang?!" She gasped and sank to her knees. "W-what?!" what she croaked. "That's right. The poor boy's reputation would be ruined if anyone ever found out. He liked you at one point but he simply can't find it in his heart to dump you even though he no longer cares for you. He merely pities you. Harry didn't cut it good enough I guess, because that girl has no problems getting over Cedric with Oliver around. I thought he was a graduate? Well, young people don't care about age anyway." He said idly. Candle put her hands on the ground shakily as she tried to hold herself up. She choked out a sob, which increased to tears. "Though your despair is amusing it is also disturbing my time. Take her away!" he commanded. Two dementors came and lifted her up violently.  
  
Malfoy was maybe desperate. For the past four days he had been digging a hole with his bare hands to escape. " This wall should be the last cell against the wall so it should lead to the outside world!" he said insanely. He glanced over at his cell partner. They looked at the wall in a haunted daze. "It's every man for himself!" Malfoy hissed as he dug further. He suddenly felt the ground softer. As if covering only a hole. He grinned insanely as he greedily pushed the dirt out. He peered around cautiously before climbing out. The dirt beneath his nails crunched and his dirty hands burned as he stood before the outside world. It was all dead. He looked around for a weapon in case anything should happen. The best he got was a stick and he sharpened it for impalement. He crossed the ground around the Azkaban dungeons. He eventually found the familiar yard leading to Candle's room. He climbed up into the room by the tree again. The whole room was dimly lit and hauntingly clean. Candle was no where in sight. He scanned the room impatiently and felt a soft hand to his shoulder. He jumped and turned quickly.  
His voice caught in his throat as he looked at her up and down. She had on a dark velvet black gown that gracefully went over her every curve. It had straps that criss-crossed in the back. Her hands had on long black velvety gloves that went to her elbows. Her hair poured across her shoulders wearily and her emerald eyes held a faint glow but looked dull. Something happened to her. She was paler than a ghost and her lips had a bluish tint to it like it had received a hard blow to the jaw. Her body was thinner than four days ago. He swallowed hard as she stepped forward. He stepped forward and looked at her. "What happened to you?!" he asked. She didn't reply and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He pulled his head away. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Nothing." She replied as tears stung her eyes. Her voice shocked him. She sounded weak and as if she had aged. "We're leaving now. It'll all be better soon." He said and she nodded numbly. She pulled away from him and ignored his hurt expression. "Let's just get out of here." She said coldly. He nodded and walked forward numbly.  
  
Malfoy ran across the yards slyly with Candle at his side. A shriek was heard. "Dementors!" Malfoy cried fearfully. Insanity getting the best of him he furiously ran across the yards quicker. Candle's foot stepped on her gown and she tripped. In a flash a dementor loomed over her, she screamed. Malfoy attacked it with his stake. Easily, the dementor pulled the stake out and threw it aside. It grabbed Malfoy and Candle by their arms and dragged them forward soon joined by others who hungrily watched them.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it looks like you over did it this time." Malfoy glared at him angrily. "I promise you, your death will be swift. Though it's rumored axes are most painful." He said smirking at Malfoy's helplessness. Candle was at his side in chains like a dog. A dementor pushed Malfoy forward at the guillotines. Malfoy felt somewhat of a relief until as he had said, an ax appeared in the hands of an approaching dementor. Malfoy was pushed over to a table. His head was roughly shoved onto the table as Candle cried out. The dementor stepped back slowly as Malfoy closed his eyes. The whole 'your life flashes before your eyes' was crap. All he could think about was 'this is it'. Death in itself was selfish. All you can think about is yourself and question is this it. Was life really over like this? It was hard to believe. The dementor raised the ax, poised to kill. Malfoy waited for the final blow anxiously and fearfully. He could fell wind being pushed to his neck from the force of the ax coming down. Suddenly a roar was heard. In an instant flame consumed the dementor. A dragon flew over Malfoy and landed on his executioning stage. On it were Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. "Stand back! I have a dragon!" Ron threatened with a rush of adrenaline. Ginny jumped off along with Ron and Hermione walked forward. They untied Malfoy as dementors swiftly approached only to be burned to the steak. The dragon turned to where Candle sat. She looked and her tormentor had disappeared. She looked around expecting him to come back, why not? He had the power?! The dragon flew over and violently bit her chains, breaking them. She smiled and petted her dragon happily. She ran over to the dragon and was lifted up by its tail. She waited as Ginny, Hermione, and Ron ran over to them carrying Malfoy. "Where's Harry?" Candle asked fearfully. "He's been missing." Hermione said gravely.  
  
Candle laid on her bed tiredly as Oliver entered. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly. "Fine." She answered, obviously she wasn't. He smiled. "Work has been keeping me pretty busy. Sorry I couldn't visit you often enough. I heard about Hermione moving." He said sadly. She didn't reply. "But it's all right. Next year is your last year here anyway, right? You'll be a graduate like me." He said smiling. She was so different since she got back. She didn't eat much and you could see she couldn't sleep well either because her eyes were bloodshot. Every now and then she'd go off on her own to 'be alone' leaving her eyes swollen. She didn't talk much to him or anyone. She was so....distant. He turned around. "I better be going." He said, no reply. He shook his head and opened the door and left.  
Candle rolled over to her other side and closed her eyes. Yeah she didn't leave Oliver even though he was secretly dating Cho Chang. Why? To her, she was nothing but a shadow therefore worthy of little, including Oliver and his affections. Besides, it's not like he wanted to hurt her that's why he couldn't break up with her. The door opened again and closed.  
  
Malfoy approached Candle's bed softly, he couldn't tell if she was asleep. "What do you want?" guess not. He stood there quietly. "I'm tired of watching you spend your health needlessly like this. Get up." He said firmly. She cuddled with her covers protectively. Malfoy sighed and removed the bed-sheets and cover picking her up. She didn't fight, she felt too weak and tired. He set her down on a cute little wooden stool by her dresser. He pulled out some clothes he liked and threw them down at her. "Come on! Get dressed!" he said tapping his foot. She stared at the clothes blankly. He sighed frustratingly. "What's your problem? Ever since we got back....what did they do to you?" he asked, no answer. "You can tell me, it's better to get out your feelings than to keep them locked up and let them slowly kill you." He said. "Where are we going." She asked hoarsely. "I've decided for today, I'm going to become a juvenile delinquent again. Why, you ask? Because I am craving for the new restaurant in town, so we're gonna go get breakfast!" Malfoy declared. "Isn't that against school rules?" Candle protested weakly. "What did you think I mean by becoming a juvenile delinquent again?" he asked arching a brow. She sighed. "Go over there, no peeking!" she said faintly point to the other side of the room. He obeyed and ignored temptation to look back. She walked up to him. "I'm done." She said softly. He nodded in response and opened the door. "Your chariot awaits milady." He said bowing gracefully. "And what chariot is that?" she asked curiously. "Your dragon of course!" he said walking past her.  
  
Malfoy walked into the restaurant. "Now we can talk about what we saw." He whispered as they were seated. She had on some normal jeans and shoes with a loose saggy off-white shirt. Her shoulders were revealed and the sleeves went over her hands letting her fingertips barely show. She played with the sleeves uncomfortably. "Where do you think Harry disappeared to?" she asked. He was quiet for a moment before answering, "I don't know. But Voldemort's identity is more troubling." Malfoy said gravely. "Do you think it's 'him', he always seemed like a nice guy. Voldemort may be using his body image only!" she said softly. "I doubt it, but we can't assume anything right now." Malfoy replied. "Ginny is pretty upset over Harry's disappearance. Poor thing took up quilting. She has made some good ones but a few 'accidental' ones of Potter." Malfoy said. She laid her head on the table softly. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm just so tired, but, what does it matter anyway?" she mumbled. He ordered some coffee, which he could use right now. "Water please." Candle said to the waitress, turning slightly.  
Malfoy looked at Candle with pity. "You don't have to be alone. Open up." He whispered. "Why? Only to be hurt? That's all that ever came of it." she replied chuckling bitterly. "When were you hurt by opening up?" Malfoy asked. She was quiet, not because she was wrong, though she was; she was holding back her answer. Something harsh, maybe she wanted to say when he had left her for Pansy. "You've grown." He said looking at her. She went from fifteen to seventeen so fast. "So have you. You've grown away from the proud boy you once were." She replied softly. "And you've left behind the happy girl that could take on anything." He whispered back staring into his coffee nervously. "Remember the day we met? On the train?" he asked. She smiled slightly. "I didn't like you because of the way you treated me yet at the same time I did. Maybe it was the challenge. You know how people always go for the hard to get?" she suddenly stopped and blushed. "I didn't mean that I wanted you or that you were hard to get-!" she protested but he cut her off. "I didn't like you because you were a muggle yet I was fascinated by you for some reason. Maybe it was how careless or careful you were in life. So young and innocent." He said and then the waitress returned placing their food in front of them. "And to think I just said you grew up! Silver Dollar Pancakes from the kid's menu?" he asked arching a brow. "I'm not as hungry as a hippo, so I didn't order some scrambled eggs, bacon, French toast, and a biscuit in gravy." Candle retorted stealing a look at him. Wearily Candle cut off a piece of her pancake and stuffed it in her mouth. It tasted sweet and good like it was homemade. Suddenly she looked down at her pancake. "What's happening?! Has it gone bad?!" she asked worriedly. Malfoy looked at her in confusion. "You ordered the Silver Dollar Pancakes, did you not?" he asked. "Yes but not REAL silver! I mean, what about the golden brown?" she asked. "This isn't the muggle world Candle. This one, take things literally." He warned jokingly. "Did you just call me by my first name?" she asked in mild shock and joy. "Don't flatter yourself. Just eat, you're embarrassing me." He said. 


End file.
